la traicion de los antiguos
by DIOS de la Nada
Summary: Nuestro deber era proteger el todo de la existencia, pero míranos ahora, luchando sin fe manteniendo lo que Dios creo, pero ¿donde esta Dios? cuando el cielo da un grito de confusión y desea extermino de cada raza en el todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas señores y señoras este es mi segundo fic que realizo y por primeras uso este formato por completo así que lo disfrute y si tengo errores por favor háganme saber….**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 una llegada **

-en una recamara antigua y desgastada unos ponys encapuchados ,recitan las letras de un viejo texto-O ser del olvido oye mi clamor, ser desconocido para los incultos, contesta mi llamado, hazme merecedor de tu perdón, déjame juntarme con quien ame, dame la sabiduría para lograr hacer lo que are, ser del olvido darme un soplo de misericordia, para poder lograr mi venganza, yo ruego por cada uno de nosotros, para poder ver a alguien que deseamos –el pony toma una lanza.

-¡hermanos!-exclama el pony-este será el día en que celestia page por lo que hizo a nuestro señor, el rey sombra los protege y que el viejo libro que encontramos en su antigua biblioteca, sea un recordatorio de su poder –salen del escondite, el pony toma el libro, y salen con lanzas y espadas contra los guardias, que los esperaban al mando de la monarca del sol. su escondite en el bosque no sirvió mucho ya que estaban rodeados.

-le di un oportunidad para rendirse, pero ustedes no quisieron hacerme caso, y no basto con eso masacraron todo el pueblo-reprocho la monarca del sol-por eso los condeno a todos ustedes a pagar por sus actos –la monarca da una señal y los guardia atacan.

La matanza de guardias por parte del pequeño pero bien entrañado grupo, ase enojar a celestia que interviene en el asunto con un movimiento de su furia calcina, a la mitad del séquito que a pesar de sus pérdidas, sigue luchando como si no hubiera mañana, pero en cansancio y la cantidad de guardia los vence, el último intento correr pero es detenido por una lanza en el corazón.

-mira lo que tus atrocidades han hecho a mis ponis, acaso no comprenden que su tirano ya ha muerto-la ira de la princesa era evidente.

-el poni encapuchado se le dibuja una sonrisa-puede ser así princesa, pero usted no decide nuestro destino-tomo en sus casco un libro y resto un viejo verso.

_.-Dame la luz inextinguible que ilumina el porvenir del des…..ti_-el libro cae de sus cascos.

-la princesa lo recoge con intriga, pero al sostenerlo el libro sintió un frio innatural al abrirlo solo encontró páginas en blanco, con la palabra "hombre", celestia lo tomo mientras hizo una señal para que los guardia terminaran el trabajo, mientras miro el libro en busca de magia, pero no encontró nada.

El tiempo pone fin a ciertos eventos y como las generaciones futuras, rehacen los hechos aquel libro quedo en el olvido, por muchos siglos vio el invierno y veranos pasar, la biblioteca real de canterlot fue su hogar; hasta que cierta princesa se interesó en el de nuevo, solo lo miro y lo llevo con su magia hasta un lugar donde se lo mostro a su hermana, que lo examino pero no encontró nada raro.

-hermana este libro no tiene nada de malo, solo es un libro muy viejo-lo levito hacia una mesa-nada más que un libro viejo- dijo luna.

-tienes razón puede que los siglos me hallan echo algo paranoica –levito el libro y lo hizo desaparecer volviéndolo a su estante en la biblioteca.

Los años siguen pasando el libro contempla los hechos de la historia de este mundo, observa su dolor desde su portada, los deseos ocultos de sus habitantes ,hasta que un día volvió a tener alguien que lo intentase leer era una pequeña pony, que al ojearlo no descubrió nada y lo dejo en su lugar ,el tiempo marca las cosas y como deber ser reemplazados el libro fue apara a ponyville, donde queda guardado por otros años, más hasta que un día de nuevo lo tomo una pequeña y triste pony, con un gorro campirano se lo llevo para leerlo debajo de un árbol.

-mama….*sniff*….papa…..*sniff*…-sus lágrimas empapa las hojas del libro.

_-porque lloras mortal_-hablo el libro.

-la pequeña poni creyendo que solo era una obra de su imaginación –lloro porque….….*sniff* ….no los volveré a ver a mis padres-sus lágrimas empapan las hojas del libro.

_-que acaso no sabes que ellos estarán en tu corazón siempre. _

- se secó sus lágrimas mientras veía al libro extrañada-sé que ellos me ven desde allá arriba pero no puedo evitar …..*sniff*….sentir dolor.

_-el dolor es algo que todos tenemos pero dime que es el dolor del alma._

-la pony miro el libro-el dolor es algo…que no yo comprendo-la potrilla siguió llorando más y más.

_-dime crees que tu familia debe verte así._

-los llantos cesan-ya no sé qué es lo que debo de ser para mi familia –se oculta con sus cascos.

_-debe ser fuerte por ellos por ti, por los que ya no están en este mundo, y por sobre todo por tu pequeña hermana._

-los ojos de la potrilla se abren-como sabes de mi hermana y de mi familia.

_-no es el deber de un libro dar información y conocer las dudas._

-bueno eso debe ser algo muy exagerado de tu parte libro parlante.

_-el libro solo es algo por el cual me comunico, pero te diré algo ellos fueron buenas personas. _

-lose – se levantó tomo el libro y fue devolverlo, mientras corría hacia la biblioteca el libro dijo sus palabras finales.

_-con el tiempo tendrás amigas, pero cuídate de las sombras que caminan en la inmensidad de la vida y se fuerte porque volveré por mi libro._

-que intentas decir con eso…..-el silencio del libro fue evidente-ola ay alguien hay…..

El libro volvió a su respectivo lugar en la biblioteca, el tiempo paso dando paso a nacimiento de nuevas heroínas, el libro vio todo y siempre espero la llegada de su señor, también vio como las generaciones nuevas se asían cargo de los que las antiguas no pudieron, como siempre el cambio llega el viejo libro salió de nuevo a la luz, en manos de una alicornio morada

-¡spike!-grito la alicornio

-si su excelencia, doña me levantó seis de la mañana, a ordenar libros para despertar al dragón, que estaba soñando plácidamente –dijo en dragón mientras sostenía una manta.

-no te enojes con migo spike, solo quería preguntarte y este libro-lo levita y se lo pasa a su compañero.

-ni idea pero según no mal recuerdo este libro estaba ase ya mucho tiempo –abro la tapa de libro y lo miro-si no tiene nada completamente en blanco.

-¡¿Qué?!-tomo el libro con su magia y lo miro-es cierto pero que ase un libro si no tiene conocimiento es inútil un desperdicio de papel algo que no sirve para nada.

-eso solo lo debe saber el ante nada-una voz ase eco en la biblioteca

El dragón dio un salto y callo por las escaleras, donde reponiéndose se dirigió al lado de twilight, que estaba apuntando su cuerno, hacia todos los lados mientras veía que la luz de sus velas, era remplazada por cientos de sombras que iban acercándose de forma lenta y cautelosa, se unen dando forma a un ser deforme con un ojo luminoso.

-dame el libro y te concederé todo lo que tu desees, en el fondo de tu corazón-dijo la sombra.

-si como no y yo nací ayer –respondió con firmeza la alicornio-spike escribe una carta ya.

El dragón tomo tinta y papel como pudo y escribió una nota, la cual envió pero al rato después la nota apareció escrita con la palabra "silencio".

-commmo…..has logrado hacer eso-decía el tembloroso dragón aferrado en las pierna de su amiga.

-no pueden contraaaaaaaa….-las sombras se dispersan mientras llenan cada lugar-perfecto ahora solo queda que me des el libro y el pueblo saldrá ileso-una sombra abre la puerta, mostrando como cada habitante del pueblo es casado por las tenebrosa sombras.

-una última bes alicornio danos el li….

-¡jamás!, spike vamos-el dragón se sube en su compañera y salen corriendo de la biblioteca.

-mmmmmm los matare a todos mortales-las sombras sale uniéndose a las demás mientras invaden no solo ponyville sino toda equestria.

Mientras observando esta masacre desde una en algún lugar del everfree, tres bípedos con capuchas de distinto color conversan relajadamente de la vida.

-Y dime como te ha tratado la vida mi hermano-dijo un bípedo de capucha blanca.

-bien y a ti creo que nada mal-respondió uno con capucha dorada.

-podrían colocarse más serio están matando gente –reprochaba el bípedo con capucha negra.

-ponis y para tu información nonos incumbe su dilema, lo que nos interesa es deshacernos de las sombras –respondió el capa blanca.

-que acaso no saben que están sufriendo-señalo con sus guante negro, canterlot –si siguen así no podrán ser controlados.

-mira si crees que algo está fallando o algo por el estilo, quéjate con el creado o es cierto no puedes ahora calla….

-quieres que ensucie tu bonita capucha blanca con tu energía vital, solo házmelo saber-ambos bípedos de capucha blanca y negra se van a colocar a pelear

-paren esta tontería te doy puntos por tu preocupación "Quien a Dios ayuda", y "Fuego de Dios" mantente calmado, todo somos amados hasta cierto punto, pero debemos hacer algo con el dilema de estos seres.

-en esto intervengo yo "¿Quién cómo Dios?", mejor dicho el ira en mi lugar además tengo que volver a mi reino pronto.

-y crees que el podrá ponerle fin a esto "Quien a Dios ayuda", crees que tu crio podrá hacerlo, yo no me meto en esto, por mí los borraría del plano de la existencia, cuanto me demoraría nada solo un soplo y listo.

-pero el creador no lo permitirá tan fácil o si "Fuego de Dios", dejemos a nuestro hermano actuar ¡chao! –tomo al bípedo de capucha blanca y desapareció.

-o señor dame paciencia-cerro sus ojos por un segundo y los abrió-llegaste cierto.

-que necesita emperador-un bípedo cubierto con una capucha negra apareció-sea su voluntad sobre todo.

-hubo un tiempo en que me llamabas padre -contesto el otro encapuchado-pero necesito que vallas al plano físico de este mundo y detengas a las sombras, entiendes.

-el plano físico de esta dimensión, me estas pidiendo eso-contesto de forma dudosa

-estad dudando hijo o acaso no crees poder con esto.

-yo voy-una luz lo envolvió y desapareció.

-tu madre estará orgullosa- desapareció como polvo.

Los pony corrían y las sombras terminaron por juntarlos a todos en el centro del pueblo.

-entregad el libro y saldréis ilesos-las sombras se trasforman en una mano que está extendida.

-jamás lo are me oyeron no lo are….

-lo mismo dijo magia, pero ahora la tenemos-desde las sombras apareció twilight atrapada-danos el libro lealtad y no las lastimaremos-de las sombras apareció el resto de los elementos de la armonía, junto con un considerable grupo de ciudadanos de pueblo-es tu decisión si quieres salvarlos entréganos el libro, pero si no te interesan las eliminaremos del plano de la existencia.

- Rainbow dash en peso a dudar pero tomo el valor necesario-prometes que no le aras nada a equestria.

-pues claro pequeña poni yo no le are nada –respondió las sombras.

Los ponis miran como Rainbow dash levanta el casco para entregarle el libro mientras las sombras se empiezan a entusiasmar.

-si….si….si…..danos el libro….

-y después dicen que los humanos son los más tontos de Multiverso, pero yo los pongo a ustedes ponis- un ser bípedo envuelto en una capa negra, cae del cielo, dejando un pequeño cráter, extendió su mano y bajo el casco de Rainbow dash-no hagas eso poni, ¡¿sombras de los antiguos que traman?!

-eso no te concierne eterno, puesto nuestra lucha no afecta a tu señor y no estamos violando ningún tratado-respondió la sombra.

-creo que eso no es cierto según el tratado, no podían estar en el plano terrenal,¿ pero lo que veo es algo contradictorio no?.

-solo son simples errores, pero cundo recuperemos el libro todo se resorberá.

-Siempre asiendo lo incorrecto, acaso no saben que la su tiempo ya paso la eras oscuras ya no volverán.

-pues demuéstralo servidor del creador.

Las sombras se tiran sobre el bípedo, que estira su mano donde una fuerte luz salió dispersando a las sombras, que reponiéndose rápidamente, crean un gigante y usan a los ponis como armadura.

-bueno una cuantas bajas son aceptables-se dispone a saltar contra el gigante.

-alto bípedo no te permito que dañes a mis amigos ni menos a la gente de ponyville-la Pegaso sostiene una parte de su prenda-si quieres ayudarnos debes hacerlo pero sin dañarlos. Además no creas que me perderé de esto-tomo el libro y se lo paso aun pony-debemos trabajar juntos para vencer.

-eso no es necesario, este problema solo lo tratamos nosotros, no tu clase poni asique mejor no intervengas ,porque terminaras como las sombras pero tomare tu consejo y no los lastimare-el bípedo se retira la capucha mostrando aun ser con solo pelo en la cabeza de color blanco, contextura delgada, y de una estatura de dos metros , sus ojos vendados, una armadura negra con símbolos extraños, sus pies están descalzo ,solo con unas vendas cubre parte de ellos ,pero lo que más sobresale de él son sus cuatro par de enormes alas negras que acaban de aparecer, y emana una leve luz de todo su cuerpo -esto es lo que los de tu clase causan- alza vuelo y materializa una espada de energía dorada.

-lo que nosotros causamos, solo deseamos sumergir de nuevo los mundos, en la adoración de los antiguos dioses, nosotros queremos de nuevo el poder-gritaron las sombras

-esos años ya pasaron, nosotros con suerte aguantamos a las deidades jóvenes, asique te diré una cosa o te rindes, o te are chillar como Zeus –dijo el bípedo alado

-solo nosotros decidiremos-las sombras se abalanzan sobre el bípedo que vuela, pero cada vez que el ser alado quiere atacar ,usa aun poni como escudo la batalla estremece no solo ponyville sino toda equestria ,pero el bípedo se harta y ocupando una velocidad más allá de lo conocido ,entierra su espada en las sombras sonde no hay ponis y con la energía de la espada, crea unas manos que retiran los cuerpos inconscientes de los ponis de las sombras.

-el ser alado se retira dejando su espada atravesada y recita unas palabras

_¡Esculladme ataduras antiguas¡_

_¡Desde el principio solo el miro¡ _

_¡Ayudadme en esta misión¡_

-las sombras se abalanzan sobre el ser que las toca con su mano

_¡Cadenas del samsara atadle haced que sus deseos estén contenidos¡_

Las cadenas envuelven a las sombras encerrándolas, en un domo mientras las demás sombras que atacan equestria empiezan a deshacerse, otras solamente escapan.

-creer que estas ataduras nos detendrá es algo pobre, porque al final de los días seremos libre, para consumir todo lo creado en fuego y sombras será el renacer-dijo las sombras

-en el fin, creen acaso que el encarcelado les dará una porción de lo que él desea, no lo conocen de verdad, no lo han hecho-el bípedo se mordió un dedo donde empezó a brotar sangre (por así decirlo) que hizo un circulo rodeando el domo donde las sombras estaban encerradas y unos extraños símbolos aparecieron-_en el tiempo antiguo donde los hombre no distinguían entre sus pares._

-cállate ni se te ocurra volvernos a encerrar te lo prohibimos puedes ser muy omnisciente, omnipresente y tener omnipotencia pero esto es algo que a los que yo sirvo no les agradara.

-¿A quién sirves responde antiguo?.

-digamos que pronto tendrás aun nuevo señor al cual deberás responde ángel del juicio jaaajajajajaj.

_-el trajo la luz al corazón marchito y reclamo lo que siempre fue suyo. _

Unas enormes manos tomaron el domo y jalándolo hacia el fondo del abismo, un lugar muy antiguo tan antiguo como la raza de los eternos o más ya que ese reino solo algunos seres habitan en el.

-muy bien pan comido fue más fácil que robarle un dulce aun ni….-no pude ni terminas la frase porque unos pony con lanzas me apuntaban como bicho raro, que tenía yo que ver con los eventos sucedidos hoy nada, pero aun así debía pelear o rendirme la mayoría pensaría pelea, pero yo les respondo destruir un universo por gusto, yo no lo aria, no es por lo moral ni nada sino por el echo del papeleo eso es todo me, disponía a irme pero no me fije que un parejita de ponis me esperaba con unos extraños amuletos puesto-¡mierda!-fue lo único que dije antes de convertirme en piedra y ser llevado a una extraña ciudad, ilógico no con todo mi poder no debería afectarme, pues no me afecta pero de todas forma necesito descansar.

Castillo de canterlot

Juicio contra el bípedo causante de la completa y parcial destrucción de las ciudades de equestria

-Como te consideras-una alicornio blanca con crin de arcoíris estaba muy enfadada-responde si no quieres que estés la eternidad, convertido en piedra y quiero que me aclares que tiene que ver este libro en todo esto.

-princesa me ato con cadenas me pregunto cosas que no debe saber y tiene el descaro de seguir preguntando le diré quién soy para que esto termine de forma mucho más rápido al menos.

-El bípedo se acomodó sus cadenas parecía incomodo por el hecho que habían amarrado mal sus alas y eso lo enfurecía mucho-tu madre debe estarse pudriendo en el infierno.

-esas palabras retumbaron en el salón donde habían muchos presentes desde nobles, las portadoras de la armonía, y demás gente que representaba los demás reinos.

-como osas hablar de mi madre, son tan irrespetuosos los humanos siempre creyéndose superiores –la monarca apunto con su cuerno.

-¿humanos? no sé de qué me hablas, yo soy el final de la luz de eterno, antes de la creación desde el principio antes que el tiempo joven fuera , cundo su ser habito dado glorias mi padre era joven. Desde que camino como hombre, le vi pero no le conocí hasta que su gloria sentí, nombre no tengo pero los reyes se arrodillan los obispos claman no respeto entre puestos terrenales soy el final de la vida ya que nombre no tengo te daré mi equivalente soy Daniel el ángel del juicio servidor de mi padre el emperador muerte.

Cada palabras retumbaron en el salón, muchos se rieron otros compararon con lo que sabían acercara de la muerte, pero ninguna comparación dio con alguna similitud.

-eres alguien extraño pero no has respondido a mi pregunta completamente que es el libro.

-todo tiene una debilidad, pero lo que el libro guarda si mal no recuerdo, era el anillo del antiguo rey salomón.

-¿salomón quién es ese rey? y porque atacaste equestria por eso Daniel –reprocho celestia

-yo no ataque equestria, pero si quieres creerlo, créelo no estoy aquí para dar explicaciones solo vine por las sombras-con un movimiento de su cuerpo rompió las cadenas-no me importa tu pueblo, solo a dios les importa –se dispuso a irse pero en la puerta seis potra le detuvieron su avance.

-apártense no deseo las timarlas, solo deseo volver de forma pacífica a mi hogar –dijo Daniel algo cabreado-"podría solo pensarlo e irme pero que gracia tendría"-pensó.

-gracias por ayudaron y todo eso, pero no puedo dejarte salir-dijo la Pegaso de crin multicolor.

-pudimos hacer grande amigos, pero eres una cosa mala, asique podríamos ser amigos en…..mm...Mañana te parece-la pony rosa saludo al extraño con una sonrisa.

- pinkie no trabes Amistad con el enemigo, solo nos quiere distraer .señor ángel será convertido en piedra, ahora-decía una alicornio morada con una cara de ira

-una extraña energía salió de sus cuerpos haciéndolas levitar, de repente un rayo arcoíris salió en dirección a nuestro confundido ángel.

-dame paciencia con estos seres -golpeo sus manos en una súplica, en una de sus alas apareció una boca con colmillos, que se abrió y se tragó el rayo arcoíris, para los pasmados ponis que vieron esto –perfecto-salió humo de la boca, que salía de sus alas-¡ya me enoje!

* * *

**-Bueno que les pareció comenten… **


	2. Chapter 2

**-gracias a los que leen este fic **

**Capítulo 2 una misión **

-Bueno creo que los hechos no hablaron mejor de mí, pero les aseguro que las escala de confusión siguió, así que tuve que explicar de forma pausada lo ocurrido a estos ponys colorido, desde lo que soy hasta lo que vine a hacer, más de alguno me grito blasfemo, pero no me lo tome personal, porque seamos franco, ese poni me las pagara en la otra vida, le esplique que mi padre manda a todas las muerte de las dimensiones , y muy rara vez intervinimos directamente, creí que con lo explicado me dejarían en paz, para poder irme pero algo que no planee ocurrió, esta cuadrúpeda morada con sus a migas, le dijeron a celestia que no me tenían confianza y que debía quedarme un tiempo con ellas, por mi padre el emperador muerte, que mierda se le cruzo por la cabeza, espere que celestia tuviera algo de juicio pero no, dijo algo y los guardia trajeron el libro y me lo pasaron .!Por el creador me pasaron el libro o cielos¡. Lo bueno vino no con una propuesta ,sino con una orden que debía quedarme, y vigilar venia directamente firmada por "Secreto de Dios", aaaa fue lo único que pensé antes de que me dejaran al cargo de estas criaturas o ellas se hacen cargo de mí no lose con certeza .

Ponyville

En la pintoresca ciudad en reconstrucción, un grupo poco peculiar iban caminando, pero la cara de fastidio de uno de sus integrantes era la más evidente.

-O vamos alégrate, deberías apreciar el bonito sol que ase, los arboles pájaros y todo-decía la endulzada poni roza.

-sabes que tengo mis ojos vendados.

-upsi, pero aun así deberías entusiasmarte más por los pequeños placeres de la vida.

-vamos cariño, no le digas a esta cosa que se viste con harapos negros y rotos que aprecie la belleza-decía una unicornio mientras miro con asco, las prendas del ángel.

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm o me estas alagando o es un insulto al traje de la vocación.

-pues claro que es un insulto, como puedes andar vestido así, hasta tu armadura parece m….

Luego de una caminata corta

-Chicas….no es por ser algo….alarmistas pero alguien ha visto a Rarity –dijo una Pegaso con un tono muy bajito.

-pues claro cariño, venia al lado del señor…..ángel por mis corrales donde esta Rarity-miro para todo los lados la pony campirana.

-de que hablas Applejack, Rarity esta exactamente-la alicornio morada se voltea a mirar y se da cuenta que falta una de sus compañera.

Todas empiezan a buscar a su amiga desaparecida, mientras nuestro ciego amigo, que be a la perfección con sus vendas puestas, tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que alguien se da cuenta.

-muy bien Daniel dime que le hiciste a Rarity –movió sus cascos azules, en forma de amenaza contra el bípedo.

-solo digamos que está en un lugar donde sus gustos refinados, podrán ser saciados a la perfección-mientras levanto su dedo en señal de a probación.

Imperio de cristal tiempo actual

En el enorme imperio de cristal, para ser más preciso en la el castillo real, en la punta más alta, una unicornio atada a un cristal, le da un ataque de impacto ya que hace solo un segundo estaba con sus amigas y ahora está colgando del otro lado del continente.

-por amor a celestia, ese ángel me las va a pagar .!Que alguien me ayude a bajar de aquí!-grita desesperada la poni

Ponyville

-que la enviaste asía donde, cómo pudiste hacer eso, sabes lo que cel….mejor dicho escoria de…..mmmmmmmmmmm-la alicornio morado se le llega aprender una mecha de su crin.

-me estas cuestionando twilight sparkle, que falta de respeto para una monarca retar a un viajero de tierras lejanas, solo por un simple error no lo creen jajajjajajaj, pero no se preocupen la sacan de allí y volverá. Tarde o temprano tendrán que encontrarla.

-sino…..la encuentras-una leve vos casi inaudible para algunos se escuchó de la tímida Pegaso.

- a menos que deseen tener un estandarte nuevo.

-bueno es saber que te estas espesando a divertir.

-si pinki pero no acostad de nosotras, eso está mal-decía una alicornio furiosa.

-no te preocupes compañera ella estará bien –la poni mira el cielo que empieza a atardecer –bueno es hora que me valla –la poni granjera se despide y después se retira.

Lugo de eso las demás se despiden, al igual que una poni rosada que hizo un giño a twilight que solo ella reconoció. Pero la muy temerosa alicornio, que casabes empieza a sudar más y más solo por el hecho de estar con un ser de otro mundo, que ha demostrado una habilidad nata para destruir.

-se puso atrás de la alicornio-dime acaso estar asolas conmigo te asusta-la tomo se su cascos-tú no sabes el miedo que te are sentir a cada fibra equina –sonrisa sádica

-jejejjejejeje- twilight llega a sudar frio, mientras el ser la toma como si fuera un juguete, que era más atemorizante sus alas negras que tiene la facultad de hacer aparecer bocas, su poder indeterminado o su tamaño que hace ver a cada poni como una hormiga, por alguna razón sentía miedo, más que cundo salvo a spike de un dragón-te gustaría pasar a la biblioteca si…..no…te molesta-dijo casi susurrando.

-¿porque no? además la princesa no te dijo que debías enseñarme algo llamado armonía, no sé si se dio cuenta pero yo no soy de la clase de seres que se les enseña. es más soy de la clase que abecés intervenimos

-creo que tienes razón pero-abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entro

- twilight as vuelto de canterlot…..santa celestia trajiste un pájaro bípedo y lam-ante de terminar de decir los que planeaba, la alicornio le tapó la boca.

-él es mi asistente número uno spike, por favor no le hagas nada –miro con ojitos de perrito al ángel.

-por el bendito una salamandra mutante, cielos que son extraños los gustos por mascotas tienen los ponis.

-soy un dragón no una salamandra pájaro lampiñ la lengua y se voltio a mirar a la sudada alicornio.

-pájaro lampiño vaya no se me había ocurrido, tuve la eternidad para eso y no se me ocurrió -cinismo activado

El ambiente estaba por estallar, el dragón versus quien invado con su coro el olimpo, y lo destruyo en dos días (apuesto por spike…..na solo bromeo XD) cada minuto el ambiente se colocó más tenso, hasta que en un punto llegaron a una conclusión.

-creo que hemos llegado muy lejos, soy muy viejo para pelear contigo dragón.

-es ciento soy…..espera ¿viejo? ¿Eternidad?…..por celestia eres un dios-exclamo alarmado el dragón.

-más poderoso que los dioses, pero no, soy un ángel descendiente de los primeros, antes que el cuadrado redondo existiera, ellos asían su trabajo como primera creación.

-Cuadrado redondo eso es imposible, no existe un cuadrado redondo

-mortal, para nosotros nada es imposible y menos para el .además el cuadrado redondo es una dimensión alterna, que viaja entre las dimensiones, podríamos decir que esa cosa recorre los mundo con una conciencia parcial, pero le encanta hacer estupideces como…mejor no digo eso-dio un tiritón y se sacó su túnica que la colgó en un perchero de la biblioteca-alguien me dice porque este lugar esta recondenadamente chico.

-para tu información ángel, es que tú eres muy grande-respondió el dragón mientras su hermana alicornio, preparaba las camas y algo para comer.

-me llamo Daniel y no es posible mi casta es más baja que los ángeles normales, además no creo que pueda caber aquí –el ángel se colocó a pensarla - ya sé que hacer-serró sus ojos y sus alas desaparecieron-con eso bastara para no hacer tanto bulto.

-pudiste hacer eso en un principio –dijo spike

-mira dragoncito de segunda no-una carta se materializa en las manos de Daniel-por el amor al alfa-abrió la carta y la leyó cada bes su pálido rostro, se colocaba más pálido-¡genial!-dijo con cierta molestia, sentándose en el piso.

-¿y que paso?¿ porque tanta molestia?-pregunto twilight

-no, es que todas las citas de mi padre, las corrieron con migo según el…. medara más responsabilidad pero mandar Multiverso no fuese suficiente, tendré que recibir a los seres más poderosos de la creación, en este pueblucho-dio una sonrisa-pero no se preocupen, la mayoría solo puede destruir mil dimensiones nada más o menos…es relativo.

La pony y el dragón lo quedaron mirando con la cara de miedo, pero lentamente se empezaron a sentir más cómodos, a tal punto que la alicornio llego a echar una que otra talla, acerca de sus aventuras mientras el dragón le ayudaba con ciertas muecas en su cara ,así pasaron las horas hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse .cundo la noche callo el dragón se fue a dormir, mientras que twilight y el ángel salieron de la biblioteca.

-¿porque salimos tan tarde princesa?

-es una sorpresa, pero me pregunto algo porque no comes.

-bueno es que un ángel no necesita comer.

-oooooooooooo nunca pensé que los seres divino de los humanos, fueran tan interesantes, pero dijiste que son más bajos que los otros ángeles acaso, hay más altos-la alicornio llego a sudar.

Caminaron un rato mientras el silencio invadió la conversación

-como te lo explico, de forma más…. los ángeles somos seres de gran poder, tenemos diferentes formas y rango, los más altos creo…. que el tamaño baria, de cual quiere ser más alto, pero cundo estamos en el plano físico o cerca del lugar x, nuestro tamaño aparece asiéndonos a nosotros los que nacimos sin la gracia, más pequeños que los que nacieron cerca de ella, pocas palabras nosotros 2.50m y la mayoría 3m.

-la alicornio sudaba de diferente color, su cascos tiritaban –bueno creo que llegamos-dio una sonrisa.

Pararon frente aun tienda con fachada de dulces que tenían las luces apagadas el viento golpeo a ambos

-mejor pasemos no quiero resfriarme –dio una sonrisa y abro la puerta

El silencio del local se esfumo con un simple pero vivas

-!Sorpresa¡-gritaron los ponis, en las tienda de dulces.

-ooooooooo no me esperaba esto-su rostro no mostro ningún cambio –para serles sincero, si me los esperaba a, y alguien me quita este bicho que se me pego en la entrada-mostro a una unicornio, que estaba abrasada a la mano del Daniel-¡quita bicho!-empezó a mover la mano.

-¡jamás! yo sabía que existían siempre lo supe….. Sabía que existían los humanos.

-¿humano?, me llamas humano no es un alago, ni una ofensa, pero que te parecería si me sueltas la mano o te enseño como despellejar un animal en un milisegundo….

Observo a los ponis, que la cara de entusiasmo se les volvió de temor junto con una poni color rosa que estaba completamente pálida por el asunto.

-na, solo estaba bromeando, es cierto lyra.

-si claro, ¿pero cómo sabes mi nombre?

-tengo la habilidad de saber los nombres (mentira es omnisciencia).

Lugo de arreglar el malentendido y de zafarse de los cascos con ventosas de lyra desidia para no bajarle el ánimo a la poni rosada celebrar la fiesta que era dirigida hacia él.

-¿no te sorprendí ni un poquito?-pregunto pinkie-pie.

-no a mí no se me puede sorprender, tú sabes baches de la profesión.

-ok pero podrías comer algo, todos se divierten en la fiesta menos tú, porque acaso no sabes divertirte –decía la pony mientras estaba sentada en una mesa con el ángel.

-miro un pedazo de paste-divertirme no eso no es necesario, para que deseas divertirte solo trae problemas.

-que la diversión ayuda al alma, la motiva, la llena de dicha, como puedes decir que no es necesaria.

La fiesta paro de repente al escuchar la discusión

-eres demasiado joven para saberlo-empezó a desaparecer-bonita fiesta pero necesito arreglarme –desapareció.

En las afueras del pequeño poblado el bípedo se recuesta en un árbol mientras observa la luna.

-hermosa luna no lo crees-una vos se escucha detrás del árbol.

-miro de forma desconfiado –solo digamos que no comparto tus gustos con las apariciones espontáneas, ¿vigilante del futuro que te trae por aquí?

-el bípedo, con un toga de color azul, con estrellas bordadas y alas de color blanco, se sentó en el pasto-el tiempo se agota joven hermano oscuro, los dilemas en los cielos aran caer destrucción en todo los universos conocidos.

-¿de qué dilema hablas hermano? –pregunto el ángel oscuro

-el tiempo de la indecisiones llego, reparte tu fe-se levantó –los acontecimientos a futuro se distorsionan, alguien desea tomar el puesto, veo en el flujo del tiempo una reunión, universos consumidos, las trompetas suenan los arcángeles se reunirán, los serafines cantaran, los querubines se preparan y los ángeles de las nuevas generaciones no saben en donde luchar.

-que tiene que ver con este mundo, tu visión, somos descendientes de los antiguos ángeles que tiene potestad ilimitada.

-nada esta cien por ciento escrito, todo cambia como las mareas de la vida –extendió sus alas-prepárate porque deberemos elegir bando.

-Daniel se levantó alarmado-bando para que un bando en el nombre del que estuvo antes de la creación.

-falta de fe hermano – desapareció.

Esas palabras retumbaron en su solitaria mente, falta de fe, porque si algo sucede allá arriba todo se vendría abajo, la misma noción de creación quedaría en nada, lo que sus ancestros los grandes arcángeles… sabrán de esto algo curioso es que viniera el vigilante del futuro, ellos jamás interviene, algo grande pasara más grande que cundo destruyeron el olimpo, algo que desatara el despertar de antiguos seres y el mismo encadenado pondrá de rodillas a los rezagados dioses.

-sus piro y miro las estrellas-en un principio no había nada, solo el existió, pero la soledad lo invadió y creo la vida, los primeros ángeles de la cesión con poder y potestad infinitos. Vieron el universo solo como la nada las leyes no nacían, hasta que la segunda creación nació del deseo del amor divino. Pero eran torpes por naturaleza los primeros vieron a los dioses revolcándose en su fango primitivo sin forma y hablas. Como los primero seres que nacieron en los mundos, temerosos de su propia sombra eran torpes por naturaleza y sus dioses eran el simple miedo, pero esa era paso y nacieron los dioses de habla y talentos, podían hablar dejando al silencio en el olvido. Con el tiempo el hombre entendió que solo había un creador …..-camino dándole la espalda a la luna- debo dejar de leer libros y después repetírmelos en vos alta.

-empezó a desaparecer y apareció en una rama de árbol biblioteca-que día más insoportable, mañana se colocara peor con la llegada de el a este lugar, ojala que lleve de buen ánimo no tengo ganas de pelear –estiro su mano y materializo una espada de energía dorada-sería una gran batalla-miro dentro de la biblioteca-que tiernos están dormidos, sería una pena que alguien les produjera pesadillas jajajajjajajajjajaj.

-cállate hay ponis que intentamos dormir-grito furiosos un poni desde la ventana de su pieza

-hazme callar -herradura salvaje golpea a Daniel –oye se te callo esto –tiro la herradura contra la casa asiendo que la traspasara como el cuchillo a los vegetales.

-se acomodó en la rama-observo de nuevo el pueblo-que se sentirá, dormir, tener hambre es el ¿destino cruel con el mortal? ¿O no? .solo queda esperar.

En algún lugar del imperio de cristal

Las gotas de agua caen asiendo un ruido constante, en la cueva, cada gota aplaca el silencio que ase, mientras que más adentro de esta, unos seres hechos de sombras discuten los hechos ocurridos se poco con cierto entusiasmo.

-podemos decir que los hechos no salieron a nuestro favor, pero hemos obtenido algo de atención, de los primeros ante del todo -la vos ase eco en la cueva.

-es solo momentáneo cunado el cielo se dé cuenta del engaño, no reprochara en destruir todas las dimensiones de los ponis-respondió una sombra humanoide.

-miren que optimista pero el cielo no tomara ninguna decisión están divididos-una sombra con forma de caballo muestra una sonrisa triunfante.

- hablas del que nos liberó, a mí no me da confianza esos seres adoran al dios supremo.

- solo eso no pienso que debamos alertar, más con ataque tomemos el libro y los cielos y el infierno se estremecerán –las sombras discuten de forma muy animada.

-unos pasos se escuchan-a callar inútiles que los reinos de los cielos, pronto tendrán un nuevo señor –una fuerte luz inunda el lugar.

-Llegas tarde sabes, que debemos movernos para reclamar lo que es nuestro, pero como lo aremos.

-se acercó a las sombras-pequeños tontos hagan lo que les plazca, pero necesito que maten a los dos ángeles que están en este remedo de dimensión y los quiero para mañana.

-acaso nos estas diciendo que hacer y solo hay un ángel.

-por ahora, pero vendrá otro pronto y deseo eliminarlo, más que a nadad-la luz se apagó y desapareció.

-las sombras se miraron, una con forma de lince tomo la palabra-a mí me consta que nos utilizan y no hay forma de pararlo, pero debemos dejar un seguro, algo que nos salve de la ira de él, no quiero recordar lo que le hicieron a los del olimpo -

-es cierto- respondió la sombra de forma humanoide-oculten la verdad, para que sepan lo que realmente pasa, el cosmos debe saber los que pasa, ahora como peones atacaremos a las torretas.

**Que les pareció el segundo capítulo …..Comenten **

**LARZER****: bueno me inspire en la tradición judeocristiana, con algo de por aquí, por allá.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo…..**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 silencio**

Un día común podría ser para todo los ponis que levantan sus tiendas. Las mañas frías no impiden que cierta poni cosechadora de manzana se levante, para lograr una venta de manzanas el comercio de esta fruta siempre asido el sustento de su familia por generaciones.

-hoy será un buen día para las ventas, cierto apple bloom anímate hermanita será hoy un buen día.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa nañ ….nañ…ñam fsagsr-la pequeña poni refriega sus cascos y con gran fuerza no intenta quedarse dormida encima de las manzanas -hermana….porque …me hiciste venir a trabaja tan temprano es feriado.

-¿Porque al que madruga?

-anda con sueño todo el día hermana-la potrilla se baja de las manzanas, inhala el frio aire de la mañana –pero ya que me levantaron temprano, es mi deber es conseguir mi cutie mark.

- debemos trabajar porque las manzanas no se venden solas.

-como desearía que un meteorito destruyera tu carro hermana-dijo de forma infantil la potrilla.

Como pedido del cielo, un rayo lumínico golpeo el carro reduciéndolo a escombros y creando un pequeño cráter, ante los impactados feriantes y las pony dueña del puesto. Fue una extraña coincidencia.

-mientras la cara de la poni campirana, cambio de asombro a ira contra su hermana- apple bloom esto decepcionada-la tomo con fuerza –como se te ocurre decir eso esta mañana no sabes que un ser divi….. Hermanita-miro el cráter- ahora que are para Mante-una mano toma su casco trasero y la levanto.

-santa celestia que eres y suelta a mi hermana mayor.

El bípedo con una toga blanca con negro, cabello rubio, ojos verde, contextura delgada y dos pares de alas blancas, sostenía a la joven pony de sus cascos traseros, mientras esta se cubría con su cola sus partes íntimas.

-bájala-la potrilla lo golpea en sus piernas.

El bípedo alado de tres metros, suelta a la pony y prosigue su caminata hacia el centro de la ciudad. Applejack se repone rápidamente y se coloca al frente del ser.

-¡oye!…..!oye!….!oye!…no te puedes ir sin pagar las cosas que rompiste- su rostro expresaba una gran furia.

El Ángel hiso uno gestos con sus manos y siguió.

-te dije que me pagara lo que me rompiste oye as me caso.

-….-el bípedo se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, miro a la campirana. Empuño su mano se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

-Hermana creo que no deberíamos seguir molestándolo, me da miedo la luz que lo rodea-dijo apple bloom.

-eso no hermanita, el destruyo nuestro puesto y ni si quera decide pagarlo, no eso no lo permitiré-golpeo con su casco el suelo, dejando un pequeño cráter-¡el pagara si o si!

Mientras la mayoría de ponis hacia sus quehaceres de la mañana, el ser seguía caminando hacia el centro la mayoría paraba de hacer sus cosas por la impresión de ver otro Ángel. Pero alabes es diferente su estatura y una serie do cosas mas no le tomaron mucha atención y siguieron asiendo sus cosas, promocionando sus productos, vendiendo, demasiado ruido. En el centro del pueblo hay una mesita, con otro bípedo sentado cubierto con una capucha negra.

-crees que vendrá-pregunto de forma nerviosa la alicornio morada-era hoy día cierto.

-no te preocupes el vendrá siempre cumple –el bípedo se sienta en el suelo cerca de la mesa.

-Te digo que te detengas no…..Puedes andar destruyendo todo sin que nadie te haga nada, me oyes respóndeme –una poni campirana bastante enfadada, increpa al bípedo que llego al centro.

-se acercó y tomo asiento cerca de la mesa con Daniel, mientras un silencio sepulcral invadió el pueblo pero cierta poni lo rompió.

-y bue…no lo pen….saste me paga…..ras las per…didas-la poni estaba cansada de seguir al bípedo por todo el pueblo.

Ambos Ángeles, se quedaron mirando por un buen rato haciendo caso omiso de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

-bueno es un placer tenerte aquí en –miro el pueblo-el páramo terrenal y en este lugar me disculpo.

-…..-lo miro de manera amenazante.

-lose…. lose solo es que me lo pidió alguien de allá, arriba-señalo el cielo-solo por eso.

-…..-

-ni que lo digas, pero –mirando de forma seria-es cierto los rumores que oí –se acercó al oído del otro Ángel-sí o no.

-…-movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación

-o creador, esto está mal, muy mal pero dime algo, silencio que le querías consultar a mi padre.

-…-saco de su toga un papiro y se lo paso a Daniel.

-Haber-lo abrió -…!Pero que estas pidiendo, que movilicemos un coro para tu ayuda¡ no m….eso es imposible, estamos muy ocupados con los problemas que rugen en las otras dimensiones.

-…..-

-lose es que no deberíamos intervenir, pero mírame estoy aquí eso es algo-una golpe de silencio envía nuestro despistado amigo hacia la alcaldía.

-…..-se estira sus alas blancas y se coloca en pose de combate .

-¡por los santos!-sale de la alcaldía-acaso quieres que peleemos, ambos en este mundo, recuerda yo odio el papeleo, además a ti te patrocina el reino de los cielos, no el reino de mi padre. Además si el cielo tiene la osadía de meterse en los asunto de infierno no es su problema-entrecruzo sus brazos.

-….se paró más calmado y dio una sonrisa-tiro otro papiro.

-lo tomo con su mano-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Eso está mejor, eso sí es un buen pretexto pero es real lo que pasa abajo

-movió la cabeza-….

-ooooooooo eso no me lo espere, bien silencio sé que eres uno de los primeros, asique movilizare un coro en tu respuesta pero mejor que nos –antes de finaliza unas sombras salieron de todas parte-¡genial!-con un tono de fastidio.

-twilight a mí –el ángel estiro su mano.

-de que es….-una energía izo que se fuera a su mano.

-modo metralleta activado-coloco su mano en su cola.

-modo que, saca tu mano de ay-mientras su cara se colocó algo roja.

-el bípedo movió su cola mientras la alicornio morada lanzaba cientos de rayos desde su cuerno.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-eso es twilight sigue disparando, así se hace vamos siiiiii aaaaaaaa-

Las sombras ni se inmutaron ante el ataque, llaqué los rayos de mana solo pasaban atraes de ellas.

-dios, mi alicornio se descargó, la tiro por ay – tiro a twilight y materializo una espada –listo silencio.

-…-lo miro con la cara acoso no tiene compasión.

-no me mires así, acaso crees que hice mal pues yo no… si necesito un psicólogo lose.

-ríndanse de forma pacífica y los despedazaremos de forma muy rápida –dijo una sombra.

-…-.

-exacto silencio ríndanse lo que él dijo-señalo con su mano a las sombras.

-Las sombras se miraron entre si –o claro le entendimos clarito. Muéranse -se abalanzan contra los dos bípedos sin importar lo que ocurra.

El Ángel del silencio, dio un salto y golpeo con su palma a las sombras, ocupando sus alas hizo una fuerte ráfaga que distorsiono la unión que tenía, luego de volver a tierra la golpeo el suelo sacando un enorme pedazo de ella y lazándola contra las sombras que lo recibieron de forma certera, luego de eso los ángeles elevaron vuelo mientras las sombras se reagrupan.

-bueno…bueno…aras lo que creo que aras cierto-tomo pose de ataque.

-….-movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-ok es hora –estiro su mano, serró los ojos, y empuño esta-los tengo as lo tulló.

-…..-salió bolado en dirección a los dioses sombra.

Mientras las sombras no podían moverse, el Ángel de silencio se acercó y los golpeo con su palma para luego las sombras fueran, absorbidas por estas en un cubo lumínico los ponis observaban con cierto temor la batalla, que termino.

-le bípedo de alas blanca llego al suelo con el cubo-…-lo examino y se dispuso a retirarse.

-¡espera un segundo!-grito Daniel-aun necesito darte algo que te aseguro te dará un infarto –estiro un ala de donde salió una boca, que escupió un libro -este libro no debería estar aquí asique llévatelo, tu sabes porque.

-el Ángel lo miro estiro su mano, lo tomo y luego desapareció.

-y fue un final feliz para todos-desea el Ángel orgulloso

-sabes quien tiene alas negras y pagara todo lo destruido –decía Applejack-espesando por un puesto de manzanas.

-mierda esto será uno de esos días, cuanto seria

-eso será por todo lo que destruiste tú y tu amigo ,además de enviarme al imperio de crista-una iracunda unicornio que había llegado de un largo viaje – será un placer decirle a la princesa que te ….. Me estas tomando atención.

-oye cálmate, que estoy sacando las cuentas y sería un total de o dios, podría ser peor –metió su mano en la boca de una de sus alas, saco una bosa gigante y la tiro asiendo caer joyas y una cantidad de rubíes y zafiros-con eso pago todo ahora a aaaa-miro para todo los lados- alguien vio a mi ametralladora.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiii-un tono lúgubre se escuchó, dé entremedio de unos escombro salió una furiosa alicornio –o si esto te dolerá.

-¿dolerme qué?-escombro salvaje cae encima-buda sálvame-rallo salvaje surge del cielo y golpea después del escombro –aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- sale medio tostado-creo que me lo merecía pero lo bueno es que page por todo.

-Yo no diría por todo-una luz blanca inunda todo –mostrando aúna alicornio, blanca-aun te falta el resto de las ciudades del primer ataque.

-….mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm a la mierda yo destruyo este mundo -se eleva y ase una esfera –que tengan un –carta salvaje aparece –a por el amor –la abre.

Buena juez del reino oscuro, que la gloria del eterno te acompañe, te envió esta carta porque tenemos mucho papel de mana por aquí, además de decirte que no destruyas este mundo te estoy observando y no dejare que lo agás, al menos que quieras una restricción por un milenio chao se despide _"El que ve a Dios"-_

-bajo del cielo con su rostro decaído –cuanto será todo eso.

-la princesa celestia dio una sonrisa-creo que es un porcentaje de …

-por amor a mis corrales tanto-decía impactada Applejack

-na, ni que fuera tanto" _mierda… mierda…. Mierda….. Mierda…es mucho dinero yo que pesaba tirarlo por el estigia, adiós a mi entretención-_pensó Daniel, con algo de molestia -ok lo pago –"_me desquito con tu yo de otra dimensión celestia" –_pensaba, dando una sonrisa malévola-creo que estoy…

Como es que puede traer tanto dinero de una de sus bocas, esa son las irregularidades de ser un ser que existió cundo el universo era joven, puedes hacer lo imposible realidad, pero siempre hay reglas que se deben cumplir, reglas antiguas el papeleo el mayor enemigo de la creación .luego de pagar y aclarar ciertos malentendido con una unicornio blanca se dirigió a la biblioteca.

-aaaa que aburrimiento como puedes vivir así twilight, es demasiado aburrido, has algo humano has caos -sentado dentro de la biblioteca y buscando una forma de molestar a la alicornio.

-lo primero si estas en una biblioteca, es guardar silencio –se sentó y se sirvió una tasa de chocolate-dulce silencio no es así spike.

-sí...si…si twilight y como se juega esto parase divertido.

-mira dragón –estiro un mapa-esto es una como lo digo…. juego de influencias yo me encargo de meterme en las mente de los incauto y hago que hagan acciones o le doy la idea de una república es genial pero el descubrimiento humano, son una rasa extraña ellos nos enseñaron a aburrirnos es sensacional.

-ooooo y puedo hacer que alguien especial me quiera- el dragón se puso un poco rojo.

-lo ciento en ese tema no me meto yo, porque puedo que me termine exiliado al bancal de vigilancia.

el bípedo decidió guardar el mapa ,porque estaba llamando mucho la atención a cierta alicornio y decidió jugar algo menos divertido, como leer un libro o oír la historias ficticias de los humanos que contaba twilight para sacarle algo de información.

-y me dirás algo acerca de los seres hu-decía entusiasmada la alicornio.

-mmmmmmmm déjame buscar es palabra es naranja –hizo aparecer una naranja –como estas.

-pues como estoy manzana soy una naranja jajajajajjaja.

-por celestia la naranja hablo –exclamaron al mismo tiempo la alicornio y spike.

-naranja-dijo el Ángel- adivina lo que te tengo preparado.

-si manzana que es un regalo

-cuchillo-partió la naranja por la mitad, y le paso una mitad a twilight y spike.

-sírvanse esta molestosamente buena.

-eeeeeeee-spike vio a su hermana con un pre infartó al corazón –estas bien era solo una naranja.

-hablaba estaba viva, como pudo matarla sin compasión…..tuuuuuuu eres un ser que le agrada el sufrimiento de la vida –dijo apuntando con su casco morado.

-apareció al lado de la alicornio y acercó a sus vendados ojos-tú no sabes lo que tuvo que hacer mi padre por ustedes asquerosos mortales-la soltó –creo que los amo demasiado-tomo uno de los libro de la repisa-no lo merecían –los miro a ambos-no lo merecen.

-que no merecemos quédate con tu piedad falsa, jamás has tenido frio y sentido hambre ni la soledad de que jamás puedas estar con alguien, porque siempre hablas de libros y llegas a asustar a los ponis -las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras spike miraba de mala cara al bípedo alado que hizo llorara a su hermana pero su rostro no cambio.

-tienes razón mi malas bromas solo ocultan que no tengo lo que llaman ustedes, sentimientos solo quería no lose, solo fue un simple algo, podríamos decir que fue un mal entendido –desvió sus ojos vendado-digamos que….y…lo siento –"_que bajo he caído pidiéndole perdón aun mortal"-_pensó Daniel.

-se secó sus lágrimas –enserio me estas pidiendo perdón -

-si a pesar que-al alicornio salto y lo abraso –"_es extraño solo te das cuenta que cares de algo, solo cundo estas ante ellos, pero de que carecemos "_– pensó-se apartó de alicornio con miedo-que son ustedes en realidad, porque necesito pensar- desapareció.

-uuu el abraso macabro de twilight- decía spike mientras simulaba un zombi.

-la alicornio se sobo su mentó –creo que sé que seres son, llama a la princesa luna, que me mande lista de seres divinos, de Star Swirl debe salir algo .aún recuerdo cundo nos explicó que era no aclaro ni un punto,-"_pero pronto lo sabré" _–pensó twilight. –spike envíala.

-si mon capitán –exhalo fuego en el papiro y la carta desapareció.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho porque spike exhalo un enorme libro.

-perfecto haber-miro y rebusco en el libro hasta encontrar algo- aquí justo aquí.

Ángeles según Star Swirl : a pesar de mis investigaciones con la magia, he logrado acceder aúna cantidad de conocimiento oculto, pero eso atrajo a un ser que custodiaba ese secreto ,era parecido al humano, pero su poder y grandes diferencia me hicieron cuestionar lo que creí. luego de una batalla me di cuenta de que el único cansado era yo, el ser se mantenía igual discutió con migo. logre sacarle algo de información los ángeles son mensajeros de un tal dios, su dios es el creador de todo, su poder es infinito, además de que suelen carecer de sentimientos, prefieren ocultar eso tras una máscara de felicidad pero solo algunos me dijo el Ángel ,son una clase que no quieres conocer el coro exiliado, los que habitan entre las sombras ,además he logrado enterarme de algo, los único que pueden lastimar a estos seres son dioses de gran poder pero no cualquiera pude, si te encuentras con uno no trates de hacer que se quede solo dejo partir en paz.

-la cara de spike dio una sonrisa y apunto con su dedo mientras se aguantaba las ganas de decir las jodiste-creo mi querida amiga que …..As…. jajjajajajajja no… no puedo es demasiado como jajjajajaj ahora tienes que aguantar con que seas la causante…..jajajjajaj .

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm spike alguien se va a dormir sin cenar entendiste- con una cara de ira.

-o mira lo que le asiste –la voz se oyó por todo el árbol.

-quien esta hay muéstrate-dijo la alicornio.

-soy la voz de ….déjemelos así solo vengo a decirte que dejes a Daniel como esta para el su mundo es mui frágil.

-¿cómo que su mundo es frágil?-dijo spike

-bueno es que como se los explicó… escomo enseñarle a un ser que solo ha tenido contacto atraes de las historias y otras fuentes acerca de los sentimientos, que ustedes sienten ,es algo extraño para él .saber y sentir es algo muy diferente ,por eso se los ruego no jueguen con su frágil concepción que tiene con los mortales, déjenlo como es alguien que no debe expresar misericordia,! Imparcial!.

-esos es muy cruel, como deseas que una persona sea sí, no debería ser como tu dices todo tenemos derecho a ser felices-dijo la alicornio con una pose de firmeza.

-él es un soberano… debe ser así Él debe ser la mano de hierro del final es necesario.

-en eso no estoy de acuerdo vocecita, yo sé que es sentir soleada –decía twilight –ahora lárgate.

-no abres escuchado lo último de mi-un silencio prosiguió después de eso.

-que fue eso-decía el dragón.

-no lo sé spike pero se aproximan cosas muy malas.

* * *

**dejen sus comentarios y…chao…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 solución rápida**

Como las mañanas llegan al pintoresco pueblo en reconstrucción, sus habitantes se despiertan de forma calmada como siempre lo hacen .se preparan para otro día que su princesa les ha dado siempre trabajado una sonrisa en su caras la felicidad inunda el ambiente. Como si los hechos de hace dos días no contaran. Una batalla de dos bípedos contra las sombras parece no sacar su alegre cara de ponis.

-hoy es el día bon-bon es el día que podre preguntarle, aun humano todo acerca de su especie –las pony camina en dirección hacia la biblioteca.

-literalmente lyra él no es un humano, sino un ser divino del mundo de los humanos –se detiene frente a la puerta.

-son simples malentendidos solo eso –toca con su casco, la puerta-ola twilight estas-la puerta se abre de portazo.

-no…noo….no…..-la alicornio se mueve de manera desesperada, para todo los lados-o celestia como puede desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

-e….ola twilight como estas, lyra quiere pedirte algo-la pony señala a su compañera caída y aturdida.

-No hay tiempo tiene que ayudarme a encontrar al Ángel, es importante que lo hallemos lo antes posible

-y apara que sería-decía lyra mientras se reponía del portazo

-para poder decirle que si no cambia su actitud lo desterrare a la luna-pensó por un minuto-si es que se puede-susurro twilight

-no creo que sea tan malo, además pago por los daños que ni siquiera había echo –respondió la pony de tierra.

-que estamos esperando, vamos a buscarlo –dijo con entusiasmo lyra.

En uno de los tantos árboles que están ser carca del terrorífico bosque everfree, ese gran bosque que la mayoría de los pony no frecuenta, por lo tenebroso que es. Un ser bípedo esta recostado leyendo un libro con el título: _"como tener sentido del humor humano"_

-no lo entiendo, lo he leído por desimanes y no lo entiendo, que tiene ellos que yo carezca, porque no es fácil- vio el libro y desapareció. Miro el cielo, alumbrado con el sol-asido uno de esos días.

-mmmm disculpe –una voz casi inaudible se oye debajo de la rama, de donde Daniel mira el cielo.

-e disculpe….podría por favor moverse de la rama, donde la señora ardilla vive.

-no necesitas gritarme –de un salto se bajó de la rama –hay tienes tu árbol.

-gracias-la Pegaso dejo a la ardilla, en la rama de su árbol-a dios señora ardilla que le vaya bien y cuídese.

-mmmmm eso es enternecedor-aparecieron sus alas –mejor me largo….

-e sepe….esto siempre he querido preguntarte, unas cuantas cosa acerca, de su procedencia hay animales donde tu habitas.

-en el castillo donde la luz de la oscuridad brilla es un lugar donde a los seres mortales no se le permite entrar, no existen los animales ni existirán, solo es habitado por mí y mis súbditos.

-ooooooo pero no te parecen hermoso cada ser viviente-dio una sonrisa cálida.

-eso es prescindible como cada ser-tomo una flor-debe seguir su siclo-la flor se secó-y dar paso a nueva vida-la planta se hizo polvo que llevo el viento.

-entonces la vida para ti no significa mucho o me equivoco.

-no es que no importase la vida, son los mortales pensantes, los que no entiendo, sus sentimientos, su dolor, su hambre ,todo lo que los ase débiles a la bes los ase únicos.

-eso quiere decir que careces de algo que intentas llenar –la Pegaso se soba su mentón –podrimos terminar de discutir, en mi casa debes tener hambre….. o lo siento, pero quieres toma algo en mi casa.

-solo…..deseo sentarme.

La Pegaso y el Ángel se fueron con rumbo a su casa de manera calmada

* * *

Como describimos un lugar el cual es la misma eternidad o la eternidad es ese lugar, los hermoso pisos de estrellas, los soles de los mundos y dimensiones levitan, son custodiados por los antiguos Ángeles que supervisan los mundo con un concepto de balanza antiguo .cada dimensión tiene pilares fundamentales que se deben, mantener resguardados para su protección y la de todo.

-etas dispuesto a oír lo que te propongo o no, querubín del infinito –decía levitando un Ángel de seis alas.

-esperemos que tu propuesta sea de mi agrado y no una locura, como han propuesto alguno de …..No me referiré a eso –dijo el querubín que usaba de ropas el mismo universo.

-sabes bien los rumores que se alzan en el cielo no es verdad.

-pues claro soy jefe del infinito no un idiota que deseas decirme.

-esto…como comenzar a contarte mi proposición mi viejo amigo, te aseguro que será de tu aprobación.

-está bien sin rodeos y directo al grano-

-El Ángel tomo un universo-algunas los as visto …..Desde el inicio que el creo, custodiamos todo desde los dioses hasta los mortales. Pero es ese nuestro deber-con un movimiento de su mano destruyo el universo-…

* * *

Devuelta en el mundo de los pony, para ser más exactos en las afueras de ponyville, cerca del bosque everfree, en una casa construida en el árbol rodeada de plantas y casa de animalitos. Dentro de la casa una Pegaso charla con un bípedo.

-es…es…es…algo perturbador la formas en que bes nuestras, vida solo como…trigo –miro algo incrédula la Pegaso mientras le serbia una taza de té a Daniel.

-si desde que nací e echo este trabajo y me….no…es un buen trabajo, cumplo con el propósito que se me inculco desde pequeño-miro la tasa de té y la dejo levitando.

-pero dime acaso, es lo que tu deseas, o solo lo que te inculcaron que hicieras.

-o bueno no me tome…-pensó por un rato-pues claro que si es mi deber soy –se levantó de su asiento-el soberano de incontables mundos y dimensiones, no hay nada…nada….que sea eterno menos tu fluttershy.

-la Pegaso dio un sorbo a su té y lo miro algo temerosa-acaso te hice cuestionarte tu propósito.

-aaaaaa-el levanto su dedo pero luego lo bajo-creo que no-se sentó-es extraño que entable conversaciones con los mortales sabes algo.

-la Pegaso lo miro –que seria.

-que cundo estoy aquí siento soledad, siento esa sensación de ser padre de nuevo invadiendo mi ser, creí superarlo pero es un deseo que no puedo darme aun.

-y porque no puedes acaso no existe esa pony especial….

-no es eso, es solo que con el trabajo que tengo y lo que soy, aleja a las mujeres de mí, incluso una las protectoras de la vida sintiente me dijo que no y ellas son completamente incapaces de ser negativas. (Pobre no n-n)

-pero no te preocupes debes…..ver la vida como ….-miro para todo los lados encontrado a su conejo –como Ángel él es un conejo y mi mascota es una buen amigo toma-se lo paso de forma gentil- ahora los dejo solos para que puedan ser amigos-se retira de la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-el conejo lo miro por un rato y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-que debería sentir algo por el estilo-tomo al conejo y lo empezó a apretar-has oído el dicho ojo por ojo-el conejo movió la cabes en negativa-o porque yo-lo dejo encima de la mesa-no soy de esos aprendí de primera mano lo que es el perdón.

-o que bien que se hallan llevado bien en tan poco tiempo, ves Ángel que cundo te lo propones puedes llegar a agradarle a la gente.

-el conejo la miro, dio un salto y se fue brincando.

-es un animal extraño –se levantó –bueno fue una buena platica, pero debo retirarme-tomo la tasa voladora y la dejo en la mesita.

-espera….me podrías ayudar con mis animales, es que abecés es un poco difícil darles de comer.

-que tengo que perder –ambos salieron por la puerta-y que clase de animales tienes –Daniel vio una cantidad de animales, que le pareció algo absurda, pero sabiendo la fascinación de fluttershy por estos lo procesa de forma más aceptada.

-e...ola amiguitos quiero presentarles a un amigo de otra dimensión…e…

-hola soy Daniel y …..Me llevare sus almas.

Los animales sabiendo que no mentía, dieron unos doses pasos hacia tras, y se alejaron de forma rápida.

-no te preocupes, siempre pasas eso es algo de familia…-sus alas aparecieron donde un ojo salió-quien eres y que deseas porque te atreves a dar la cara que…..no

-el don de los antiguos no te abandona-una luz apareció, de donde un bípedo con diez pares de alas, tres metros de altura, una armadura de oro, su rostro no se puede ver con tanta luz que lo cubre-es ora debemos aclarar los asunto juez.

-eeeeee…ola soy –la Pegaso extendió su casco – fluttershy.

-esta bestia inmunda, hoza estirarme su casco –decía el bípedo envuelto en luz.

-está bien que deseas –mientas entrecruzo su brazos.

-seré corto y conciso, deseo que te nos unas en una como decirlo, reforma hostil, queremos hacer un pequeño cambio.

-así que eres tú el que repartiendo esos mitos, estas demente si aceptare lo que propones.

-tan obstinado como el padre-de atrás de él aparecieron unas sombras, con forma de zorros-pero que desperdicio-la luz que lo rodeo empezó a brillar -maten los a todos –desapareció.

-ya escucharon al señor matad a todos y divirtámonos en el proceso –las sombras rodearon a Daniel y fluttershy –yo elijo a la Pegaso tengo algo de hambre de carne fresca-las sombras se acercan más y mas

-¡qué día no!,-tomo a fluttershy –nos vamos –desaparecieron

Ponyville

Las calles y casas son sitiadas de nuevo por las sombras, pero estabas son más agresivas y muchas más que antes, atacan y matan todo a su paso como si el mañana no existiera su.

-muerte, a los infieles- grito una sombras

-donde esta fluttershy, la necesitamos o no podremos enfrentarnos a las sombras-grito una Pegaso de crin multicolor.

-debemos encontrarla -dijo Rarity mientras esquivaba una sombra.

En un haz de luz apareció el Ángel y fluttershy

-sabes Pegaso deberíamos tener más, reuniones como esas –estiro sus alas negras-señores en el nombre de mi padre y el…-una sombra decapita a Daniel.

La cara de impresión de las portadoras y otras dos ponis que las acompañaban no se hizo esperara.

-nooooooooooooooo porque, él me diría lo que quería saber acerca de los humanos-tomo su decapitada cabeza-ahora a saber de qué color son sus ojos.

-lyra ten algo de respeto por su cuerpo, puede ser deforme, pero no es para tanto-dijo la pony de tierra mirando a la unicornio con cara de gruñona.

-saben, no estoy muerto, pero eso que me dijiste me a echo querer morirme-tomo su cabeza y se la reinstalo-¡excelente me decapitaron! –afino sus pulmones-idiotas eso funciona con los dioses no con Ángeles putos, somos entes que existieron ante de la creación.

-o excelente y no se murió acaso debemos tirarte un sol encima –las sombras crean una hidra gigante-ahora maten a los….elemento de la armonía y luego al Ángel

-chicas es… –como si el tiempo se detuviera, una flecha de energía atraviesa a la alicornio-aaaa-escupe una cantidad de sangre y cae en el suelo.

-como diría….yo debemos hacer, lo que debemos hacer, no es verdad Daniel, ¿porque lo permitiste? –un ente de luz apareció con diez alas.

-permito muchas cosas –materializa una espada de energía en su mano-los hechos deben ser como deben, siempre supe que ella debía irse hoy, como todo este universo, pero me temo que abra cambio de planes.

-teje… teje…. el tejedor como tejera su red el que manda el destino ósea yo, acaso crees poder contra mi hay una gran diferencia, además eso no arruinaría la entrada a tu reino es mejor, ¿te conviene más a ti o no?

-uuuu sabes cómo tentarme, pero –de todas forma –toco el cuerno de twilight-todas las dimensiones son mías –estiro sus alas-dame el día gris sin luz.

-muchachos de hoy-unos cascos de color azul golpean a destino-pequeña estúpida acaso cr-una laso loa tata y con fuerza ase que se estrelle contra un edificio.

-lo ciento, pero nadie lastima a mi amiga-dijo una pony campirana.

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-la alicornio se levantó exaltada, tocándose donde debía estar su herida –o celestia como es que estoy viva.

-agrádeselo a don alas negras –murmuro irritada Rarity

-es cierto ¡fluttershy! –reviso sus alforjas de donde saco su elemento de la armonía-es hora de usarlos antes de que sigan lastimando ama ponis.

En el cielo de ponyville

-que decepción acaso no desea ser algo, más que un simple peón…-dijo el Ángel de armadura dorada – con el poder que tenemos ,reclamaremos lo que siempre nos perteneció.

-sabes lo que mi padre diría-miro el pueblo –el equilibrio ante todo, en el nombre de Yahveh deberé detener tu locura Ángel.

-¿Ángel? percibes mal, porque contra un querubín acaso tú tiene el poder para desterrarme.

-rrr acaso el deber de un ser eterno, no es cuidar la creación-

-no yo no conozco esta creación-tomo de sus fundad un cuerno de batalla, con decoraciones de león-que los pilares resguarden todo-….

Un rayo arcoíris hizo una oda asiendo, que las sombras empezaran a desaparecer.

-sabes necesito mejores secuaces, estos dioses sin fe me dan lastime-una luz lo envolvió –abra tiempo de solucionar lo nuestro otro día- desapareció.

-mierda casi….no la cuento vi mis…..carajo sí que soy viejo –bajo del cielo y miro el panorama-ese olor a muerte por la ora de doce suculento.

-los ponis restante que lo oyeron le lanzaron una cantidad de cosas-¡largo!, ¡monstruo!, ¡aberración antinatural!-cosas que para el Ángel eran como decirlo inútiles.

-qué falta de respeto aun ser q…..mejor no-se acercó a las portadora-creo que ha quedado completamente ….

-una pony color rosa lo miro con lágrimas-tu podría salvarlos a todos…no…no quiero verlos morir-Rarity la tomo entre sus casco y la abraso.

-sin intervenciones directas es nuestro lema-dijo Daniel sin importarle el sufrimiento ajeno.

-sin intervenciones, que acaso todo esto no es tu problema Ángel-reprocho una pegado de crin arcoíris.

-sí y no es complejo-miro los escombro de la ciudad-me recuerda las guerra de los hombre que tiempos o las dimensiones.

-eres fuete y poderoso cierto-dijo twilight.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-entonces revivirlos seria pan comido no.

-sería fácil pero no debo.

-Eres débil, solo una excusa de debilidad, si quisieras podrías reconstruir y revivirlos a todo pero eres débil.

-no soy débil y te lo demostrare soy uno de los más fuertes ángeles con facultad infinita-aplaudió tres beses y como una onda toda la ciudad y sus habitantes aparecieron sanos y salvo-…..espera un segundo…..-erro…. erro re ordenando archivo …!Alicornio¡-el cuerpo de Daniel se trasformó en una serpiente que enrollo a twilight –te atreviste a engañarme.

-no fue un engaño, además tú me reviviste primero ¿porque? y no vengas con el asunto de los elemento de la armonía, sabes que es tu culpa silo desearas las sombras desaparecerían.

-crees que es sencillo, yo sirvo a poderes mayores que debo respetar-la soltó y volvió a tomar forma original-por el cielo eso fue muy…-mejor me voy creo que las sombra no volverán y debo saber…

Una potente luz apareció en el pueblo

-¡Daniel!-se oyeron unos cascos -creo que este ataque estuvo patrocinado por uno de tu especie –la princesa celestia había llegado y con una cara de pocos amigos.

-celestia es un honor –una energía más oscura envolvió el cuello de Daniel-y…. no me olvide de la pequeña luna, como están-rompió el hechizo-es de mala educación hacer eso…algo no está bien desde cuando ustedes dos aparecen.

-deseo que nos digas todo los que sabe para que nosotras sepamos cómo defender a nuestros súbdito -exclamó luna

-puede ser un posible fin de todo un apocalipsis a nivel indetenible-dijo el Ángel de manera calmada –o no nada es seguro.

-y porque lo dices de manera calmada, acaso no tienes miedo-decía celestia mitra apuntaba con su cuerno.

-¿miedo? a que si ustedes desaparecerán, no yo, ni lo que represento-camino rodeado a las princesa –

-eso acaso no te afecta-dijo Rarity-no señor del inframundo.

-¿infra qué? aaaaa ha si le llaman ustedes no… no me afecta, además los nueve o el, deciden eso y para que se reúnan, es muy recontra difícil, por eso destruyes mundos y universo y solo llenamos el papeleo sin intervención.

-pero si los nueve o el, lo aprueban, las sombra desaparecerán y sus intromisiones parara –dijo lyra.

-miren ponis, no sé qué está pasando con exactitud, pero sin duda es el fin de todo, literalmente un reinicio porque ni yo lo sé, pero no me veré afectado si tomo partido en apoyarlos o no el trabajo es trabajo.

-pero sin gente, no tienes trabajo y sin trabajo no tienes por qué existir- decía bon-bon mientras todo la miraban con boca abierta.

-¿Qué? me confundes con la muerte barata de esta dimensión ,yo no existo por necesidad o creación de mi padre, yo existo porque nací como todos ustedes , además-una luz apareció en el cielo- o santa creación-la luz creció-el vendrá y pronto jajajajjaja-su rostro se notó una mueca de nerviosismo-o mi …..-la luz se izó más fuerte y desapareció.

-que fue eso porque, fue genial, lo vieron cierto…. cierto fue genial-decía la hiperactiva pony roza.

-princesa celestia diosa del sol y princesa luna diosa de la noche, mejor ocúltate –dijo Daniel con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Por qué?- contestaron como un par de potrillas pequeñas alunizo.

-el "Fuego de Dios" vendrá a observar esta creación y digamos, que no le agradan los dioses asique mejor ocultas, que como cadáveres –desvió la mirada – no se preocupen en un arranque de ira casi destruye todo lo que existe-miro a los ponis que tenían una cara de susto e impresión-_"mejor me callo"-_pensó Daniel.

* * *

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo comente….. chao….. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 fuego **

Un remolino de fuego callo en las calles de ponyville donde un ser con doce pares de alas cabello rojo, como sus alas y su armadura, mide tres metros, contextura musculosa, de sus ojos sale una energía color rojo sangre , sus alas están ardiendo mientras que su, armadura tiene en una de sus hombreras tres triángulos conectados por líneas. El fuego danza de forma simétrica en su cuerpo camina cada paso quema el suelo, su mirada da un grito de guerra camina y se detiene al frente de nuestros amigos.

-en el nombre de Yahveh este no es el reino de mi hermano, debería estar allí-el ser de fuego mira al grupo-juez del castillo blanco, donde está tu padre.

-Daniel salió corriendo y se arrodillo –su excelencia sea la gloria del ente con usted-trago saliva –mi padre me encomendó, su deberes asique yo me encargare de escuchar lo que propone.

-como te atreves dejar a estos dioses vivíos –apareció al frente de celestia y luna- su era termino-levanto su mano y materializo un hacha de guerra.

-lord "Fuego de Dios" recuerde el pacto que puso fin a la guerra contra los dioses que firmo "¿Quién cómo Dios?".

-¡solo hubiese bastado yo para matarlos a todos! –Miro a celestia-los estaré observando-des materializo su hacha -Daniel no es a ti a quien quería ver, pero si mi hermano te considera digno le daré un punto a favor…..-miro a twilight –¡pero que tenemos aquí !

-eeee- empezó a sudar mientras el ser de fuego se acercó-hola soy twilight es un honor tenerlo en equestria "¿Quién cómo Dios?".

-te atreves a confundir mi nombre, deberé matarte para que pagues esta osadía

-bueno no nos confundiríamos, si tuvieras realmente un nombre angelito-le reprocho la Pegaso de crin multicolor.

-jajajajajjaja claro que tengo uno Rainbow dash.

-¿Qué? como sabes mi nombre.

-yo sé mucho, pero mi nombre es Uriel el eterno antes del todo me lo dio cuando me creo –sus ojos como el fuego miraron el pueblo –muy pintoresco para mi gusto camino y se sentó en el aire –muy bien los que son mortales lárguense.

-si claro, como no vaquero-la poni campirana miro sin miedo a Uriel –Daniel se acercó a la poni de tierra y le susurro.

- Applejack mejor que no lo agás enojar él es….

-Daniel que mala educación el susurra, dime acaso no deseas decirme algo mi joven aprendiz o ya no recuerdas a tu maestro –el arcángel miro a todos el pueblo-se aproxima el ruido –de la nada apareció una criatura echa de diferentes seré.

-celestiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me estoy aburriendo solo en el castillo y vine hacer un poco de caos y conocer ase tal Daniel a debes ser tu-el espíritu del caos se acercó al arcángel que tenía alas de fuego –a sique eres tú, pero si solo te falta la nariz de payaso –le hizo aparecer una nariz -bes más gracioso.

-diiiissscorrrr…..-celestia se armó de valor- Daniel está aquí señalo al ángel con alas negras –él es Uriel.

-buenas uriela soy discord espíritu del caos o dios del caos da lo mismo –se posó arriba de su cabeza-pero sí es solo un pajarito –creo una nube de algodón de azúcar y hizo llover en el pelo de Uriel y luego apareció en el grupo.

-Discordia espíritu del caos-el bípedo con alas de fuego-yo soy el arcángel Uriel-materializo en cada mano una hacha –bes estas hachas, las use para separar el tiempo y el espacio, te daré una pequeña demostración del poder de un arcángel.

-ja eso no es-el arcángel estaba al frente de discord lo tomo de la cabeza, lo lanzo al cielo apareciendo arriba de el –soy el señor de caos tu no-Uriel tiro sus dos hachas al cielo empuño su mano y fue congelado.

-¡alto! de esta cadena de destrucción lord Uriel acaso desea destruir una cuarto del todo de nuevo.

-el arcángel se descongelo, tomo sus dos hachas de energía y bajo-debo decir que eres un aguafiestas-tomo a discord –yo solo lo estaba apoyando de forma pacífica-lo apretó más fuerte no es así-mirada penetrante-discordia.

-claro que si-se tele trasporto detrás de celestia.

-así que –lyra se acercó a el arcángel-usted es igual que Daniel un ser divino y sin amigos.

-¡¿perdón?! yo no vivo encerrado en mi propio reino como lo hace Daniel, además que él tiene el trabajo mas agobiante se encarga del papeleo de los juicios.

-bueno que quería decirle a mi padre.

-a deseo que venga aúna reunión, los nueve nos reuniremos para charlar, algo de gran importancia dile que no falte, no quiero andar buscándolo cono niño –dijo Uriel con un tono de melancolía.

-ok a y dime cundo nos reuniremos los tres, para la celebración de la eternidad.

-el demonio isanam me pregunto lo mismo, ágamos ese pequeña reunión cundo los aires estén más calmado juez.

-ok rey Uriel arcángel del juicio representante de cielo….

-está bien, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero es apremiante que me marche –miro a twilight algo confundido–mmmmm interesante creación–un remolino de fuego bajo del cielo y desapareció, como si nunca a hubiese pasado nada.

-o salimos en una pieza entera-todo los poni quedan mirando a Daniel-¿Qué? no es mi culpa Uriel estaba de buen humor.

-eso nos quita un peso a nuestro súbditos-luna miro al ángel –pero nos pone a prueba a todos acaso este arcángel es el más fuerte de todos.

-bueno si lo preguntas podría destruir todo en una arranque de ira.

* * *

El fuego es la expresión del tormento, pero el tormento no solo se hace de forma corpórea sino también de forma mental, distorsionando la esperanza .es el lugar el cual pocas almas han logrado escapar un lugar pocas beses descrito, tan terrorífico que la mente de los mortales, entra en negación al llegar a este lugar. Muchos han osado adentrarse y jamás salido. En las puertas de acero de noveno circulo donde el hielo congela la noción de Esperanza para las almas atrapadas en el infierno, esas enormes puertas custodiada por dos querubines con alas de acero, como toda su armadura de cuerpo completo, solo se ven sus ojos .un sonido se oye detrás de la puerta unas cadenas se mueven y comienzan a hacer un incesante ruido.

-¡oyes eso! –pregunto un guardia a su compañero.

-creo que me…-una mano atravesó la puerta y el pecho del segundo guardia –por …..-la sangre de color dorado sale de su boca, mientras su cuerpo y su lado de energía desaparecen lentamente pero con el ultimo sus piro dice-co…rree…-su cuerpo cae inerte.

-¡Por todos los santos! -el arcángel que a diferencia de muchos, solo tiene un par de alas metálicas alza el vuelo y empieza a retirarse.

-cada golpe a las puertas de acero, ase un eco en todo los círculos del inframundo, suena cada bes más fuerte mientras la puerta empieza a ceder lentamente y termina por caer, levantando una cantidad de escarcha del frio lugar.

A la distancia el arcángel sigue volando

-debo avisar debo ir ma…..-su cuerpo se contrae y empieza a devolverse encontrar de su voluntad –por Yahveh aaaaaaaaaaaa-su cuerpo va en dirección a toda, velocidad devuelta a las puertas caídas donde una mano sujeta su cuello.

-pero que tenemos aquí –el ser oculto entre la escarcha observa-un ángel del acero celestial , que nostalgia, hace ya tantos siglos que no me movía así ,se siente bien estar de regreso –empezó a presionar el cuello del arcángel –sentir la vida en la palma de mi mano, me ase pensar que dormí por mucho tiempo.

-soy…un arcángel perrooo-escupo donde venía la voz, se oyó un sonido de huesos rotos y el ultimo guardia callo muerte en dos paramos físico y espiritual.

Saliendo entre las sombras de la escarcha, con un traje de terno negro y una corbata roja, zapatos lustrado de color negro, su cabello rubio como el sol, ojos azules estatura de tres metros, contextura delgada, se arregló la corbata, por su rostro se be una persona de treinta años, camina mientras se limpia la cara y mira el lugar. Su terno está lleno de cadenas que se las retira ningún esfuerzo, se estira.

-a dulce libertad –mira en los desértico paramos del congelado lugar-desearía que me pusieras ver padre –camino mientras se acomodaba las manga de su traje-silencio, ojalá que esperas a tu hermano con los brazos abiertos, el lucero de la mañana desea verte.

* * *

Devuelta en ponyville

Todo se había calmado, las princesa se habían marchado y discord por primera bes en la historia de equestria, no hizo ninguna clase de broma mientras se iba al lado de celestia con una cara de pánico, que compartían los tres antes de desaparecer .sentado en su rama favorita del árbol de twilight esta Daniel mientras la mane seis están conversando en el árbol.

-bueno debemos ser brancas cariño, este ser tiene alómenos, un mejor sentido de la moda que Daniel vestirse con esos harapos-dijo Rarity.

-pero en sentido de la paciencia dejo mucho que desear, casi golpea a discord no…..me puedo imaginar que alguien lograse hacerle daño, nosotras apenas lo dañamos y este ser lo levanto como si fuera nada-decía algo preocupada twilight.

-cariño él ya se marchó del que debemos preocuparnos es de don muerte- Applejack miro a sus amigas de manera temerosa-no sabemos mucho de él.

-si debo de apoyar a Applejack – la Pegaso de crin arcoíris-debe de decirnos toda la verdad toda. Que son, porque se pasean en todas partes.

-yo…no creo que sea tan mal pony me salvo y revivió a todos –dijo tímidamente fluttershy.

-eso es cierto, no debemos juzgarlo, es nuestro amigo apresar de que no lo allá dicho y además de saltarse parte de la fiesta que le hice, pero aun así confiaría en el-respondió pinkie-pie.

* * *

Mientras que conversaban. en algún lugar lejos de las dimensiones conocidas por los mortales y dioses, en un reino destruido después de la gran guerra de ángeles y demonios en un castillo completamente destruido que flota en un pedazo de tierra .en una mesa tres bípedo charlan uno con una armadura de oro, otro con el universo como su toga y otro envuelto en luz .

-el movimiento a empezado, debemos conseguir la última pieza de nuestro plan.

-el arma más poderosa que jamás creada.

-el arma está perdida por más de dos mil años y planeas tomarla, ja este plan es el más alocado que he oído.

-se cómo hallara, no se preocupen nos reuniremos en el próximo eco eterno, espero su tota cooperación ya que con esa arma ni los nueve nos detendrán.

Los tres bípedos alados se llenaron de luz y desaparecieron.

* * *

El ángel miro todo el pueblo, el viento golpeo su cabello blanco, sus alas negras danzan al sonido del viento pero sigue mirando como a la espera de una señal divina que lo haga salir de su transe …

-¡Daniel!-

-el ángel sale de su transe y salta de su rama-¿que deseas lyra?.

-bueno-se colocó un poco roja-te gustaría venir a dar una vuelta conmigo, por el pueblo.

-si ya me estaba empezando a aburrir –ambos empezaron a caminar-me pregunto porque te obsesionas tantos por los humanos.

-mi madre siempre me contaba historias acerca de los humanos, como podían se guerrero, creadores, podían dar armonía y caos siempre me ha interesado mucho ese tema.

-si son muy especiales los humanos demasiado diría yo.

Caminaron y conversaron diferentes temas por un tiempo hasta que el sol se puso.

-debo irme Daniel bon-bon debe estarme esperando, nos vemos mañana –movió su casco en señal de despedida.

-que interesante creación existe en este mundo-dio una leve sonrisa y camino en dirección hacia la biblioteca, las luces estaban apagada, el ángel dentro con calma y miro todo el lugar.

-¡salgan sé que están aquí!-dijo Daniel con su tono lúgubre.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero yo quería sorprenderte –dijo pinkie-pie.

-me has sorprendido, al no sorprenderme, de los sorprendido que estaba.

Las demás portadora salerón de donde estaba escondida

-horas de planeación, para que ya lo supieran, realmente no entiendo-dijo relinchando Applejack.

Luego del fallido intento de sorpresa las portadoras se despidieron de la alicornio y el dragón regresando a sus casas.

-no fue un día de lo más genial twilight -decía spike emocionado.

-spike creo que comiste muchos bollos azucarados, alguien no podrá dormir esta noche.

-puesclaroquepuedodormiracasonomebesqueestoybien…-decía spike con la rapidez del habla de pinkie-pie.

-o spike jajajajjaja-la alicornio ríe mientras Daniel los observa con intriga – o Daniel no te parece chistoso esto…-una maleza paso rodando por el suelo y salió por la puerta que después se serró.

-tienes el sentido del humor de una roca.

-¿las rocas tiene sentido del humor?

-que-la alicornio miro a Daniel con cierto enojo –pues no importa lo que me digas-el ángel tomo a twilight y la a baso con fuerza.

-perooo….-se empezó a colocarse roja-porque me estas abrasando, no es que lo hagas mal pero jama había estado tan…..cerca de un…..semental.

-alguien me dijo que un abraso siempre ayuda-la abraso con sus alas.

-o celestia cuanto durara este abraso.

-no tengo ni idea-dijo spike.

-como llegaste aquí spike.

-estaba ase un instante en el piso y luego estaba siendo abrasado junto contigo irónico.

-bueno creo que es mucho no Daniel-la alicornio lo miro-¡¿Daniel?!

-sí creo lo mismo-el ángel dejo de abrasarlos –creo que es demasiado, afecto casi se me caen la plumas.

-ni que lo digas –dijo twilight mientras se arreglaba las alas.

-yyyyyyyyyyyyy-spike empezó a moverse con hiperactividad -twilight y Daniel sentados en un árbol besándose.

-!Spike¡-twilight se puso roja su cuerno brillo y él bebe dragón callo dormido, lo levito a su cama-lo lamento eso le sucede cuando come mucha azúcar.

-no te preocupes, he oído y visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mi eterna vida.

-¡es cierto!- tomo asiento un sillón -asido un muy largo día esto cada bes se coloca más extraño dioses, ángeles, arcángeles incluso para mi es demasiado ennnnnn ñañaññaa….da….da….da-el ángel masajeo su espalda-queeeee o celestia esto es muy relajante.

-solía tener las mismas preocupaciones, cuando era joven o que tiempos –continuo con el masaje.

-de que hablas aun eres joven, yo no te hallo más de veinte aaammmm- empezó a caer saliva en el sillón proveniente de su boca.

-cada ángel puede aparentar la edad que dese yo uso esta edad porque la considero más accesible-tomo uno de sus cascos y lo estiro con fuerza –pero es relativo.

-auch eso doliiiii-el ángel dejo su casco donde debía esta y izo un movimiento, en el ala de la alicornio morada-o celestiaaaaaaaa que relajación, quien te enseño a hacer esto.

-los punto de energía-saco un paño blanco y se acercó al cuerno de twilight y empezó a limpiarlo-yo no me acuerdo, creo que fuel el médico o secreto .empezó hacerlo con más fuerza mientras unos débiles jadeos se podía oír –ya que lo pienso con claridad, me parece extraño creo que fue si ya lo recuerdo fue el médico.

-fue un leve y corto grito y luego jadeos de cansancio-o cielos –la alicornio se miró mientras un líquido de color trasparente, estaba saliendo de su entrepierna y había manchado también la armadura de Daniel.

-el ángel se dio cuenta de esto-o santo valla esos sí que es…..-la alicornio de color morado se le podía notar su rostro de color rojo.

-nnnn…no me mires-coloco sus cascos para ocultar, lo que había pasado su mente estaba en blanco la vergüenza, el pánico todo se apodero de ella.

-Daniel la observo él había leído suficiente y había estado en la concepción de espeses y creación de universos para darse cuenta, se sacó la parte de arriba de su armadura solo mostrando su contextura no muy musculosa tomo a twilight.

-qu…..e…..q…..ue….ases su…..suéltame-dijo la avergonzada alicornio.

-vamos al baño para lavarte creo que …..-la alicornio corto su palabra.

-cállate po…..r favor….no lo digas.

El ángel y la alicornio entraron al baño y serraron la puerta, mientras Daniel encendió la ducha

-ben tengo que limpiarte estas toda viscosa, ben para lavarte

-¿Qué? no esa es una parte-una energía hizo que su cuerpo levitara hacia la tina donde el ángel estada mojado –no por favor.

-Daniel, tomo una esponja y la bajo mientras twilight se desesperaba –cálmate –deslizo la esponja empezó a restregar y a limpiar a la alicornio que solo dio un grito.

-¡nooooooooooooooo!-un leve llanto se oyó.

-abre los cascos traseros necesito limpiarte mejor –los ojos de twilight se abrieron y callo inconsciente-creo que me accedí ….. Pero a continuar limpiando.

* * *

**Bueno aquí con el siguiente capítulo comente….chaito… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 como mortal: primera parte**

El viento golpea sin cesar el enorme desierto mientras, una persona de terno negro y cabellos rubios como el sol se be caminando a la distancia, mientras se fuma un cigarro de forma relajada, al lado de él se ve una cantidad de cadáveres de ángeles, mientras seres con alas de murciélago se postran ante su presencia.

-su excelencia ase tiempo que deseábamos ver su despertar –dijo un escorpión gigante.

-pues que dicha ya llevábamos mucho tiempo esperando-sentada en un escorpio una mujer con una armadura y un látigo como arma.

-solo oigo halagos petulantes-tiro el cigarro -muévanse deseo ver a un viejo amigo lo antes posible .vamos mis demonios y desatemos el odio universal.

La horda de demonios siguió al hombre de terno negro y cabello rubio, mientras más seres de las tinieblas se les adherían a la marcha.

A la distancia de todo ese tumulto de demonios, una silueta encapuchada mira todo y sigue su camino, siendo ocultadas sus huellas por la arena y el viento seco del desierto.

* * *

Ponyville

Sentado en una rama del árbol biblioteca

-tenía en su mano una pequeña esfera, donde estaba el universo girando-un universo es tan caótico, pero a laves armonioso –tomo la esfera y la hizo desaparecer salto de la rama al suelo-"_tanto para ver, tanto para apreciar, pero tan peligroso puede ser. Solo los que se atreven a mirar consiguen su ganancia"_-pensó Daniel

-es de mañana spike levántate –grito twilight–si no quieres desayuno.

-ya boyyyyy….gruñona-el dragón se levantó y bajo somnoliento las escaleras –ya bes estoy abajo- se sentó y se dispuso a comer –oye Daniel no quieres, claro si necesitaras comes –se rio en sus adentros.

-no gracias-atravesando la pares como un fantasma estaba Daniel enfrente de spike-no me gusta comer spike.

-jejejeje-completamente sudado-claro Daniel-el dragón mordió su emparedado de diamante mientras twilight se sentaba.

-bueno días spike. Daniel burlando la ley de la materia…-miro por unos segundos-por favor deja de distorsionar las leyes de la física.

-ablando de física eso me recuerda…..lo que paso…-librazo en la cara –o por-una docena de libros en la cara-sabes que no-repisa-ok no hablare del tema

-eso espero-sorbió del té que tomaba-no deseo que nadie se –el ángel estaba detrás de twilight- a debo decir que, deberías dejar de hacer eso de las trasportaciones, es algo extraño ni yo lo hago tanto.

-deberías de dejar de sentirte tan extraña con lo que ocurrido ayer eres una hembra sana de tu especie-se sentó en el suelo-ese proceso es natural en toda…

Mientras Daniel hablaba cerca de bilogía, twilight se estaba colocando roja a tal punto que rompió su tasa, con la cual tomaba él te. Echa de un materia muy resistente, siguió colocándose más roja.

-spike puedes salir toda el día, ¡sal ahora! –cada palabra sonaba muy iracunda.

-ok twilight jejeje, mejor chao-salió corriendo por la puerta.

-pero cundo menos lo esperes tendrás que acerté cardo de las crías-un aura morada envolvió a Daniel-como te si –desapareció y apareció al lado de twilight…-y eso será todo lo que tengo que decirte. A las tele trasportaciones son juego de niños.

-¡sal!-decía la alicornio con un tono de ira.

-ok –le paso un salero –aquí tienes ¡sal!.

-cállate-empuño sus cascos-crees decirme lo que debo hacer, todo para ti es algo distante eres….

-un mal poni, un no valorador de los sentimientos lose yo –se acercó a la sorprendida alicornio-lose todo lo que dirás cada movimientos que aras, cada cosa que cambia tu destino, acomoda mi percepción a futuro no hay secreto que no sepa de tu dimensión, ni la sombra de tu alma que no vea –se detuvo y la miro se acercó -hubo una bes una muerte que se enamoró de una mortal y decidió dejar todo por ella. Tiro su arma, su labor su inmortalidad, por amor cuando su siclo termino le preguntamos porque sabes que respondió.

-no-dijo de manera nerviosa

-porque puedo –se acercó más –tú alma es diferente a todos tu yo alternos –se acercó a tal punto que estaba encima de twilight –eres un eco que estimula mi hambre-de su alas aparecieron unas bocas, que se abrieron y salieron manos de energía que inmovilizaron a la alicornio-no sé lo que hago mi conciencia se …..Nubla como….-se dio media vuelta y soltó a twilight.

-aléjate por favor –decía de manera roja twilight.

-lo ciento, pero esas palabras todo lo que dije ….-salió corriendo por la puerta-¡o mi dios no!.

-¿qué pasa? –dijo twilight saliendo por la puerta.

-Daniel miro a la alicornio-eeee desde cuando eres tan chica –miro de forma intrigada.

-¡soy un pony!-sus cascos tambalearon –que pasa, porque me esto convirtiendo en una potrilla…..quiero a mi mami-Daniel la tomo en sus manos –por favor as que se detenga.

-calma…. calma mi pequeña, que lo solucionare la instante –serró sus ojos pero algo andaba mal –quien está jugando con mis poderes de la creación-grito de forma iracunda.

-tonto…. tonto Ángel acaso necesito permiso para jugar con cualquier mundo y dimensión.

El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo pareció como si nada ocurriera afuera.

-¡tú!-su vos sonó como mil demonios.

-Ángel del juicio ¿lo que oigo es ira?

-espera ¿Qué?-se tanteo el cuerpo sus alas desaparecieron, su altura disminuyo de 2.50 a 1.70 –¡que me estas asiendo maldito bastardo!.

-emparejando las cosas, para mi juego asqueroso Ángel.

-ni se te ocurra hacer algo inapropiados malnacido, esta riña es entre nuestra raza no con estos ponis.

-acoso eso me importa, yo soy el cubo redondo una dimensión con conciencia propia, tú ya no tienes tus poderes no eres más que un humano.

-pero aun así po…..-Daniel se detuvo su cuerpo no se movía, tuvo miedo, sintió el frio amargo-por dio…callo de rodillas mientras vio el bulto en sus manos, una pequeña alicornio morada.

-ya termino, que empiece en juego –el cubo redondo se materializo –halla la cura de este mal, para que inmortal vuelvas a hacer, pero aun así mortal serás por un mes jajajjajajajajaj-

-que ganas con esto acaso obtienes alguna satisfacción.

-si ver sufrir a uno de su especie me reconforta. Aún recuerdo ese día cundo nací, era especial pero ustedes no le importo, cuando desidia forjar mi propia vida, lo tomaron como traición y me dieron caza, pero las cosas no le salieron bien y logre escapar, ahora que te vi con la guardia baja, limitando tus propios poderes, ¿porque no vengarme? de esos rastreros, ya que no apruebo la matanza me decidí por jugar.

- bonita historia, pero y que pasa si no logro hallar la cura.

-serás mortal, para toda la eternidad ni la liberación de tu energía te servirá para escapar, asique no intentes suicidarte o se termina todo para ti, te dejo con este predicamento ¡chao! –el cubo se desvaneció como el polvo.

-no había palabra en angelic para expresar tanta frustración, ira, miedo solo una palabras mortal podía expresarlo-¡mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-callo en sus rodillas, mientras observo el pueblo.

- !twilight¡…. ¡twilight¡ ….. ¡Twilight¡ –se oyó unos gritos provenientes de un dragón.

-Spike bendita sea la trinidad –exclamo Daniel-parece que el poder del cubo redondo no te afecto a y esos bultos en tus manos.

-el dragón respiro hondo-son pinkie-pie y fluttershy que ocurre estaba en Sugar cube Corner, cuando los ponis empezaron a transformarse en…desde cuando eres más bajito….es cierto tu puedes arreglar esto ¿no?.

-podríaaaaaaaaa, pero ahora soy mortal-dio una sonrisa forzada.

-la mandíbula de spike casi se cae –como que eres un mortal eso significa que no tiene ningún poder.

-técnicamente sí, pero no te preocupes dragón terrestre aún tenemos la Esperanza, de que algún día hallemos la cura.

-¡algún día! ¡La necesitamos ahora!, no deseo pasa la eternidad con potrillas.

-pues lo ciento spike-dejo a twilight encima del abultado dragón –o cielos eso fue muy eufórico –miro sus manos –no quiero quedarme así es demasiada libertada.

-spike miro a Daniel-y bueno aremos algo o no- entro en el árbol biblioteca, seguido por Daniel. Acomodo a las potrillas que estaban durmiendo en el sofá-y ¿qué aremos?

-muy bien-dije algo nervioso –una cura…. una cura… o dios eso es…como lo contacto o como lo hago para que me oiga.

-¿Quién? ¿Él puede ayudarnos?-pregunto spike.

-él es gran boticario, de la gran dimensión del norte-mire spike que no entendía –reino del cielo del norte.

- aaaaaaaa así es más fácil de entender y como asemos para que el venga a solucionar este problema.

-te seré sincero dragón, no tengo ni la más remota idea, antes con solo pensarlo lo habría llamado-dije de manera orgullosa.

-y entonces porque recibías cartas de ellos, si podías comunicarte a través de telepatía.

-normas, todo es por carta de mana, según es por formalidades –mire por la ventana- no es por quejarme, pero porque el cielo se oculta y da paso a la noche, no es que me desagrade la oscuridad, pero no debería haber más luz –decía algo preocupado.

-¡no puede ser! –Miro spike algo espantado-eso no es la noche son Changeling mucho Changeling, jamás vi tantos ¿pero que hago?-miro a sus amigas ponis –debemos encontrar a Rainbow dash, Applejack, Rarity –miro a Daniel que tenía la cara no me metas en esto - ok lo are yo pero más te vale que mantengan a esos Changeling distraídos –mirada penetrante de spike.

_-"eso ni yo me lo espere del pequeño dragón pero"_…-pensaba. Aclare mi garganta –si los distraeré como pueda.

Spike salió corriendo, para buscar al resto de sus amigas mientras que Daniel salió de forma calmada y casi sin miedo mientras el enjambre se acercaba.

-¡a claro! pasan un millón de años y recuerdo que los mortales se comunican con dios a través de la oración –Daniel coloco su mano en la cara en señal de frustración –sabía que los consejos de mi madre, me servirían alguuuuuuuuuuuuuuun día.

El enorme enjambre aterrizo a un lado de Daniel que estaba pensando de manera distraída y despreocupada.

-¡en el nombre de su majestad la reina chrysalis! estas tierras son anexadas al impero de los simuladores, para la recuperación de honor perdí…e no debería haber guardias y una gloriosa batalla soldado.

-si su comandante –respondió un guardia Changeling

-¿mandaron la carta de advertencia?-miro alrededor solo viendo aun bípedo, con un capa negra puesta, solo se veía su rostro con su cabello blanco y ojos vendados, parado como una estatua mirando el horizonte

-si su excelencia, digo comandante –se paró firme el Changeling y volvió a su fila

-tú la cosa calva soy la princesa y comandante black fire, hija de la reina chrysalis y te ordeno que me digas, que paso con toda la gente del pueblo.

-Daniel la miro sus alas de insecto, sus cascos con agujeros, grandes ojos amarillos luego miro al ejército la tal black fire era más grande que el resto – ¿porque deseas saberlo?

-¿Por qué? –Serró sus ojos en señal de ira –¡retribución por nuestra falla!

-el ahora mortal ángel la miro-o entonces deberé pelear con ustedes, deberán haber unos- miro el enorme enjambre-deben haber unos siete mil efectivos-se retiró la capa rebelando una armadura negra.

-¡espera! ¿Qué? como sabes exactamente cuántos somos-la cara de la princesa cambio- pues que da, efectivos ¡a….taquen!.

-sabía que mi bocata me mataría algún día, cómico no el hijo de la muerte se queja de morir-pensó mientras los soldados se movilizaban con sus lanzas contra mí.

Daniel golpeo rápidamente al soldado que lo ataco, para luego quitarle su lanza con la que golpeo a los otros que se acercaron, pero su número creció .el ángel sin poderes dio un salto y movió de forma rápida la lanza atacando a la cantidad de enemigos visibles, pero los Changeling lo rodearon abrieron su boca y empezaron a quitarle su aura lentamente, mientras Daniel peleaba con los guerreros otro grupo le seguía robando energía pero se dieron cuenta de algo, que su energía era enorme .el hijo de la muerte tomo a un soldado de uno de sus cascos y lo tiro como se tratara de un peluche, mientras propinaba a una paliza al resto de los guardias, pero su cuerpo se cansó, sus piernas no respondieron y callo en sus rodillas.

-ja creíste que no teníamos un plan, para detener a tan gran bestia-la comandante se acercó-pero que tenemos, una enorme cantidad de comida mira esa aura –los Changeling se empiezan a acercar, mientras su babas caen de su boca.

-creo que había un verso humano para describir, esto que siento ahora-pensó y pensó –ya se –miro de manera seria-de aquí no salgo virgen.

-atrás, atrás manga de hambrientos –dijo de manera autoritaria black fire-él es mi alimento y solo mío amárrenlo

-Daniel miro y como acto de reflejo algo que debía hacer .serró sus ojos-"_dios sé que no he sido… a queda, oye sé que me oyes allá arriba señor del norte, mueve tu enorme culo de arcángel y ben a enmendar esto osino me tendrás como espina en el culo, y te prometo en el nombre de mi padre tu hermano, que si no reconoces mi voz me volveré un jodido sádico"_-pensó lo que dijo. Y grito en vos alta-¡por el eterno creador que dije!

-calla mi delicioso alimento, que cundo termine-se acercó al cuello del ángel- serás mi esclavo por la eternidad –abrió su boca, donde salieron dos pares de colmillos, mientras que de su boca salía un líquido verde.

- o cielos adiós a mi celibato de mucho tiempo…

-la princesa se acercó lentamente, cundo una piedra le dio de seco en su cara –pod…la codmena...mi nadis –se la acomodo-quien fue el bastardo sin nombre que me ataco.

-y…yo-se escuchó un eco en las espaldas del pelotón.

Un pequeño dragón que tenía otra piedra entre sus garras.

-¡hola spike! y las pusiste a salvo o todo el tiempo que te di no sirvió de nada.

-ha pues fíjate que me encontré con un viejo conocido tulló.

-o pues dime quien es no-unos dientes se clavaron en su cuello-me lleva el fuego ¡haaaaaaaaaaaaa por…esta mierda arde!.

-la princesa saco los diente-que rara es tu sangre es es-sus ojos se pusieron lujuriosos –más, mas, mas.

-spike salva-el dragón callo al lado de Daniel – o genial he aquí la salvación de este ángel.

-no te preocupes él me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que arreglar y que llegaba en un rato más –dijo positivamente spike.

-dime…-la princesa seguía chupándole su sangre –que las escondiste bien y no las dejaste en una pieza de la casa de twilight, con el letrero no molestar nada importante.

-el dragón lo quedo mirando y se colocó algo rojo-bueno si lo pones de esa manera.

-su majestad, creo que debería dejar de beber sangre, eso no lo asemos nosotros-se acercó a la princesa y toco una de su alas, callo como peso muerto-¡su majestad que le pasa¡

- o cielos no creí podes hacerlo aun –exclamo aliviado Daniel.

-que le hiciste -dijo spike

-dirigí una parte de la energía negativa de mi cuerpo -miro a la princesa-pero parase que fue mucho para ella.

-¡monstruos! mirad lo que le han hecho a nuestro comandante, los despellejaremos vivos –exclamo de forma iracunda un Changeling.

-fue un honor conocerte spike.

-es una pena no –decía spike apenado

-porque dices eso, acaso no hicimos lo que pudimos –dijo Daniel intrigado.

-no, es solo que es tu primera bes como mortal y ni si quera probaste una galleta o un chocolate caliente.

-ya….ya….ya….calma –le dio una sonrisa-la intención es lo que cuenta.

-preparen cuernos, apunten…

-lo siento por la tardanza, tuve que visitar la doceava dimensión y el quinceavo…me perdí de algo-dijo una vos.

* * *

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo me despido y …..Comenten **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 Como mortal: segunda parte**

-¡no!….!no! llegaste tarde, a la próxima porque no bienes con toda tu potestad-dijo de forma sarcástica Daniel.

-…. Enserio vengo en persona a salvarte tu culo mortal, ya que no fue mi error bajar la guardia. Que viene el cubo redondo a privarte de todo tus poderes.

-si lo pones de esa manera suena muy mal, lo siento no fue mi intención –decía Daniel algo avergonzado.

-¡pues que da!-en una luz materializo su cuerpo de tres metros, su armadura de color verde, con tres triángulos conectados en su hombrera, de su cinturón cuelgan cuna cantidad de frascos con líquidos extraños su cabello de color verde ,sus ojos emanan una energía dorada ,contextura delgada, sus doce par de alas de color blanco –veamos que tenemos aquí-

-vaya, vaya, vaya así que llamaron refuerzos pues que mal. Changeling disparen al bípedo alado –obedeciendo la ordenes de su capitán, los simuladores atacaron al bípedo alado, ráfaga tras ráfaga der rallos de magia empezaron a alzar una cantidad de humo.

-oye Daniel crees que funcione o solo lo ara enojar más –dijo susurrando spike

-te aseguro que no es la uno, y que estos Changeling verán lo peor de "Medicina de Dios".

-¡Daniel! a mí me gusta-salió de entre el humo- que me llamen por mi nombre, y no su significado, sé que es norma-apunto con su dedo a los Changeling- suerte –con un rayo de energía, pulverizo al ejercito volviéndolo polvo. La única que quedo fue la princesa inconsciente-¡soy Rafael! el rey del reino del norte, gran boticario de los cielos.

-la cara de spike era de asombro, temor una mescla de sentimientos –los pul…..pulverizo… a….. Todos.

-agradece solo lo hizo por capricho y rápido –dijo algo calmado Daniel.

-Rafael se acercó corto las cuerdas que los ataban –el pequeño dragón me aviso de su predicamento, cuando sentí que alguien me llamo culo gordo-miro a Daniel de forma amenazante –a pero bien arreglare esto. Y no Daniel no puedo retirar la maldición, así que pasaras el mes como mortal lo siento.

-ooooo que pena, ser mortal es algo que no tenía planeado, pero la vida sino sigue no.

-es ensero la vida sigue creo que el ser mortal te está afectando –el arcángel levanto su mano donde una poderosa aura verde lleno cada rincón del mundo volviéndolo a la normalidad –creo que con eso bastara además –se sentó en el pasto de la biblioteca-que relajación en este mundo uno puede andar tan libre, no como en la tierra.

-ni que me lo digas. O mira un ángel tiene las negras corran por su vida –dijo Daniel algo triste- a y como está la tierra 54.

-un caos simplemente, un caos pero fue un buen experimento que realizamos-el arcángel dio una sonrisa macabra.

-no sé de qué hablan, pero mejor nos aseguramos de que la princesa Changeling este bien atada a y otra cosa gracias Rafael-dijo spike dando una sonrisa.

-no hay de que, aún podemos intervenir por los mortales si quiera un poquito, pero ya fue mucho –una luz lo envolvió no vemos.

-espera-el arcángel lo miro-me das algo para defenderme si algo sucede –el arcángel se sacó cinco plumas y se las paso a Daniel-gracias.

-_Dominus tecum_(El Señor sea contigo)-dijo Rafael

-pacis erit vobiscum(que la paz sea contigo)- respondió Daniel

-spike amarro a la princesa Changeling-¡espera las chicas!-salió corriendo-mientras Daniel lo miro.

-o es cierto las ponis, adiós Rafael, que tengas suerte –dijo Daniel tomando a la Changeling y entrando a la biblioteca.

-adiós-miro con una cara de neutralidad una luz lo envolvió y desaparición.

Luego de una pequeña explicación de porqué estaban todas reunidas en una pieza, en la biblioteca la invasión de los Changeling, la trasformación de Daniel en mortal y la aparición de otro arcángel.

-así que ahora eres mortal-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa en la cara.

-sip momentáneamente-

-o que mal cariño-rodio a Daniel y lo golpeó en su rodillas –¡eso es por enviarme al imperio de cristal!

-me lleva la ¡aaaaaaaaaaaHHH! duele maldición ¡aaaaaaaHHH!- exclamo adolorido Daniel.

-hay que ser sinceras te lo merecía –dijo twilight mientras la otras asentían.

-chicas y que aremos con esta Changeling-dijo Applejack.

-abra que llamar a la princesa celestia –dijo twilight.

-no hay que hacer un escándalo cerebrito, solo mis cascos podrían con esta monstruosidad -decía Rainbow dash moviendo sus cascos.

Mientras continuaba el aligato Daniel se acercó a la princesa Changeling

-Oye black fire levántate deja de fingir –el cuerpo de la princesa empezó a sudar-o esta inconsciente sería una lástima…chicas porque no la tiramos aun acantilado.

-no sería una mal idea-dijo spike.

-ok… ok…ok no esto inconsciente-grito la Changeling.

Las portadoras miraron a la Changeling con una cara de ira mientras ella empezaba a sudar.

-sol…..soldados ,soldados …..jejejej guardias ayúdenme -decía de manera nerviosa black fire.

- hablas de los soldados que Rafael convirtió en polvo, creo que se los llevó el viento, no es así Daniel-dijo de forma relajada spike.

-es arcángel Rafael, pero si es solo polvo acumula son sus tropas –dijo Daniel mientras observaba a la princesa de los simuladores.

-de que hablan, son siete mil efectivos nadie tiene ese poder ni mi madre –Daniel la tomo de sus ataduras abrió la puerta y la tiro –donde están-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-ellos eran mi familia…mis amigos…quieeen fue díganle que vuelva, mis cascos reclamas una venganza.

-mi tío no creo que vuelva es más deberías estar agradecida de que lo hizo rápido e indoloro, tuviste que verlo en la segunda gran guerra –decía Daniel mientras recogía su capucha del suelo y se la colocaba.

-y esa guerra ase cuanto fue –pregunto fluttershy.

-ase cuanto ase los albores de la décima creación en los inicios del todo, tuvieron que verlo pelear muy medico seria pero la manera de luchas y no peleo con toda su fuerza ya que dijo: son solo niños que añoran su dulce vuelvan a su cárcel o me veré en destruirlos -decía Daniel con un tono de voz alegre.

-ok no salimos del tema muy bien…..mmmmmm cuál es tu nombre –decía nerviosa twilight.

- black fire -susurro spike.

* * *

La ciudad de luz situada en el centro del infierno, donde habita silencio y los cinco coros que acompañan a este intrépido ángel, que decidió dar redención a las almas que están arrepentidas, de estar en este lugar de tormento .a las afuera de la ciudad se libra una batalla.

-¡detenerlos a toda consta nuestro trabajo de redención aún no termina!-grita un ángel que carga contra un demonio.

Las espadas y rallos de poder cósmico, no se hacen de esperar pero en el centro de toda esta conmoción está el mismo ángel que se atrevió a desafiar a dios, cara a cara con el mismo silencio uno de los ángel antiguo más poderoso.

-esto no debe ser así hermano –miro a asilencio –ríndete y no desaparecerás.

-….-el ángel de silencio empuño sus manos, una aura empezó a salir de su cuerpo ,mientras su piel iba desapareciendo de sus manos, mostrando aun ser de energía dorada con forma humanoide.

-parece que vas con todo silencio, pero se te olvida algo hermano-los ojos de ángel caído se llenan de una energía roja –que mi voluntad se alza sobre la tuya –extendió sus alas doradas.

_O ángel caído has codiciado el trono de dios, tu ira arrastra todo como tu maldad es pronunciada en el cielo como la tierra y temida por todo los mortales e inmortales._

-ambos seres se acercan a gran velocidad, silencio golpea con su puño a lucifer quien lo esquiva dándole una patada que hace temblar el infierno ,reponiéndose rápidamente el ángel antiguo en su estado puro de energía, golpea la cara de lucifer que solo desapareció –¡¿acaso olvidas que puedo incluso engañar a dios?! –tomo las pierna de silencio y lo lanzó contra el suelo asiendo un enorme cráter , enviando a bolar a varios cientos de demonios y ángeles .salió volando del cráter con dirección de su hermano caído y empezaron una lucha que iba haciendo eco en todo los círculos infernales-¡vamos! te vi con más animado cuando estabas luchando en la primera guerra –detuvo el puño de silencio y lo envió al suelo de nuevo .silencio se trasforma en un gigante y con sus dos manos intenta aplastar a lucifer que detiene sus manos con las suyas ,rápidamente silencio dispara rallos de energía de sus ojos que impactan al demonio enviando al suelo.

Saliendo de cráter se limpia su ropa negra-¡es de marca! –apunta con su mano enviando un poderoso rallo que impacta a silencio, asiendo que haga una mueca de dolor .el ángel antiguo en su estado puro de energía crea un enorme cubo que lanza ,pero es desviado cayendo a unos metros y desintegrando todo –¡vaya te lo tomas enserio los míticos cubos de final!-apareció al frente de silencio con su rodilla golpeó su estómago lanzándolo varios metros .lucifer crea una esfera de energía y la lanza .explota devastando varios metros a la redonda donde estaba silencio.

-se acabó-miro en el humo viendo al ángel antiguo cubierto pos sus alas y protegido de la explosión –deberé matarte no, que lastima –ambos pelea con una brutalidad ,que hace ver las películas de terror como juegos de niños en lactancia .silencio golpea con una fuerza, capaz de partir el tiempo mientras que lucifer pelea sin usar su forma de energía y aun así su poder en capas de opacarlo –ríndete silencio no ganaras –coló con sus manos juntas y golpeó, pero el ángel antiguo logro moverse del lugar. la dimensión se rasgó como una hoja –se acabó-con un poder más que arrollador torció el brazo de energía de silencio y atravesó su estómago con su mano , se acercó al oído-clámale a ver si te oye –soltó el cuerpo ante los impactados ángeles y demonios, que vieron caer al Ángel al piso mientras se iba desintegrando.

-¡lo bes silencio donde está el cundo su creación más preciada le necesita! –dijo lucifer

-….-escupió sangre de color dorada y volvió a su forma normal mientras desaparecía.

-debe estar mirando a los mortales, porque a ellos los considera más dignos que a nosotros –decía en forma burlona el rey de la tinieblas.

-….-escupió sangre de color dorara y miro hacia el cielo y dio una leve sonrisa mientras iba desapareciendo.

-es el fin de ti silencio, uno de los ángeles antiguos más poderosos y el más sabio, si no hubiese actuado rápido posiblemente me hubieses herido .!Síganme! mi castillo me espera-miro al Ángel antiguo- adiós hermano –siguió su camino mientras el resto de ángeles corrían por sus vida.

En la biblioteca de silencio en donde se guardan los libros y el conocimiento antiguo, una luz humanoide aparece frente a un libro con cadenas.

-el libro –rompe las cadenas y rasga el libro liberando un pequeño anillo-y la sabiduría de salomón –tomo el anillo-me darán el poder más grande de todos –una sonrisa macabra se le dibujo en su rostro-señálame el camino a la arma más poderosa –el anillo brillo –empieza el movimiento –desapareció en luz.

* * *

Devuelta en ponyville: para ser exactos en la biblioteca

-ok por enésimas no soy un dios y no conozco al dios de tu especie-grito Daniel.

-pero si el que destruyó mi ejercito es tu tío eso te ase un dios -dijo orgullosa la black fire.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa por Yahveh-de dio media vuelta -o ya llévatela mi dios, que no deseamos más seres especiales –volvió a mirarla.

-asique hasta los dioses tiene un dios es algo gracioso –dijo la princesa Changeling.

-pude sentir esa débil cuerda romperse en mi cabeza y sentir la gana de asfixiar, a esta mosca repugnante hasta su muerte, pero me contuve le di una sonrisa para calmarla y calmarme, después tome un libro y la golpe con él para dejarla inconsciente.

-oo cariño si quieres hacerlo rudo puedes avisarme, para que este lista-movió su lengua de manera sensual.

-o mierda que le hicieron a tu mente con relación al sexo –dijo Daniel.

-madre siempre me dijo que debía dar placer a toda costa ya que seré la nueva reina cuando ella parta –dijo orgullosa black fire.

-twilight que dijo tu princesa acerca de esta alimaña súcubo –la miro y se aferró a su capa –que sea algo bueno.

-si dijo jejejeje que debíamos encargarnos de ella nosotros mismos –Daniel y spike se miraron con la cara lo esperábamos.

-¡por la ciudad de plata! que…..-frunció el ceño –solo aguanta cuando vuelvas hacer inmortal, no necesitaras preocuparte de esta súcubo –dio una sonrisa cálida –si solo queda esperar.

-un mes…. un mes…. un mes…..Un mes-susurro como eco spike

-si un mes, bueno asido un día arduo pero me juntare con lyra esta tarde así que me voy –intento caminar, cuando un aura morada lo envolvió.

-a no intentaras escaparte de esta no me voy a quedar enfrente de esa cosa con spike –apunto al Changeling.

-y bueno que quieres que le haga, por un mes no tengo mis poderes y hasta que los recures soy tan inútil como….no se

-bien porque no desatas a la Changeling –apunto con su casco morado de manera autoritaria –¡ahora!

-sin morder si –miro Changeling que asintió con la cabeza –despacio…..despacio listo.

-gracias a la colmena estoy li-miro a twilight-aaaaa un alicornio –tomo pose de batalla.

-enserio y te das cuenta ahora –dijo spike –debe ser la rasa más lista de equestria.

-eso fue cinismo puro, eso fue hermoso –dijo Daniel mientras entre cruzaba sus brazos.

-gracias he estado practicando mucho-dijo de manera orgullosa el pequeño dragón, mientras twilight le daba una mirada fulminante.

-ok black fire te quedaras con nosotros, como prisionera a cargo de mmmmmm Daniel escuchaste bien Daniel sip ,el ahora mortal Ángel Daniel el-apunto con su casco a nuestro confundido Ángel.

-espera pony como que yo me are cargo de esta súcubo, por mí que se vaya al fuego eterno y dos quien te nombro mi superior –se paró al frente de twilight –podre ser mortal, pero aún me quedan uno trucos así que a mí no me metas …

-pero yo si quero quédame con mi futuro rey y esposo –dijo black fire de manera seductora

-que me lleve mi padre –puso pose de pensador pensante -… mierda-tomo a twilight y se la lanzó a la cabeza de black fire, amabas cayeron noqueadas al chocar –perfecto para cada problema una twilight universal

-sabes que cundo se despierte, estarás en grabes problemas –decía spike mientras que con un palito, picaba a las dos inconscientes ponis y Changeling.

-entonces ayúdame a encubrir los hechos necesitamos una pala, cinta adhesiva….

-no están muertas solo noqueadas –dijo spike.

-bien….. Bien solo ayúdame a meter a ambas a la cama, para que crean que estaban durmiendo –spike y Daniel empezaron a empujar, los noqueados cuerpos por la escalera.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abre mostrando a cinco pony

-¡volvimos! y trajimos magdalena ,galletas ,jugo de manza…..pero que pasa-dijeron al unido las cinco.

- …. vengan a ayudar ya que son testigo de esto, asique son tan culpables como nosotros-dijo completamente nervioso spike.

-pero que henos hicieron, par de idiotas –exclamo furiosa Applejack

-están noqueadas, porque unos libros se le cayeron a la cabeza y ahora las vamos a subir, para que duerman un poco y se recuperen a y no se preocupen por black fire se portara bien. O la envió a una dimensión de mi propiedad –las poni lo miraron de manera confundida –no es un lugar bonito.

Luego de dejar a ambas sobre la cama bajaron con las demás.

-asique esto debo comerlo –miro la galleta-es no lose no me confianza-dijo Daniel.

-es solo una galleta –se acercó a Daniel, a una gran velocidad se la puso en la boca y lo obligo a tragar –nadie le dice que no a los dulces que preparo –dijo de una forma macabra pinkie-pie.

-oye no sabe tan mal –saco otra galleta –esto es mejor que lo que nos sirven en las reuniones, el mana del cielo harta pero esto es tan dulce –trago la pulpa de manzanas-o es sin duda glorioso, debería probar comida mortal más seguido ya entiendo porque algunos ángeles lo hacen.

-eso son uno de los pequeños placeres de la vida-dijo tímidamente fluttershy

-creo que si –Daniel miro a las ponis-son los pequeños placeres de la vida –el rostro de Daniel decayó-vida.

* * *

**Lo siento por el retraso …aquí otro capitulo comenten …chaitooo...**


End file.
